


Legendary

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/Legendaryrev_zps31f4cf18.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> <br/>17-year-old Justin Taylor is forced into a summer on the run when the circumstances of chance conspire against him. What will happen when he encounters a reclusive millionaire that has closed himself off from the world? Can they save each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Your Typical Summer Day

* * *

 

**A/N** : This story is very loosely based on the film - The Legend of Billie Jean. Again, very loosely. However, those familiar with the film might identify it at times. Some inverted roles here, as will be discovered in the first chapter - at least as written by me. Those waiting for updates on other stories, don't worry about this slowing those down. I have several chapters of this story written, so decided to begin posting it. I hope you enjoy it. As always - comments are much appreciated!! :)

**Disclaimer** : I do **not** own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done purely for entertainment. No infringement intended.

**Banner** : Thank you to Christie aka clride531 for the amazing banner!!

* * *

 

"God, I love the summer." Daphne scrunched up her nose as she looked back and forth between her friends, Justin in particular, her legs hanging over the small dock in the center of the sun-kissed water. "Only bad thing is us going to college when it's over. We won't be together anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael snorted, elbowing her gently in the side. "We're growing up now. It's a fact of life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't forget we're not all going to college, Daph. Mom is barely paying the bills; I can't put a tuition on her head too." Justin stared bleakly ahead, completely oblivious of the speedboat nearing them, his mind caught up in his life - or lack of one he had to anticipate.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's ridiculous, Justin." Ethan's voice was petulant; a part of him was jealous of Justin's prospects. Certainly not financially, but, with his brains and looks - Justin would go far. "Your SAT scores assures you of acceptance into any school. What about the grants you applied for? They should more than cover you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne stared at Justin with an assessing look in her eyes. Out of all of them, she knew him better than anyone. "It would cover almost everything. I don't think that's the problem. Is it, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged, his hand swatting at the bee that insistently buzzed next to his ear, his eyes meeting Daphne's for a short moment. "I need to get a job. Mom needs the help. This isn't the right time for me to go to art school."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not the right time? I don't believe you, Justin!" Michael's eyes flared in angry astonishment. "You are fucking talented! You can't give up your dream to take care of your mom. And... she wouldn't even want that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with Mikey..." Ethan grinned sheepishly. "He is right. That is too much of a sacrifice."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's sacrificed everything for years - keeping me and Molly fed, clothed, and with a roof over our heads. It hasn't been easy for her since my dad ran out on us. Now, I can give something back..." Justin's lips were pressed into a grim line, those that knew him, understood his mind was made up. He was about to demand the end of this depressing subject, when the cruising boat that he had all but ignored came closer to them, water suddenly splattering all over them, and even onto the small wooden dock. "What the fuck! Watch where you're going!" He exploded, his eyes narrowing angrily when he saw who had disturbed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris turned off the boat engine, his eyes glittering savagely at the boy that constantly incensed him. "Brave talk for a little faggot." He looked at his friends that clapped him encouragingly on the back, his lips twisting contemptuously, when he added, "Let's see you back that up, Taylor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stared down the malevolent boy, never understanding why Chris always singled him out. Michael and Ethan were both firmly out of the closet, as was he, but he never saw him pick on either of them. It made no sense to him. Strength-wise, he was the stronger of the three of them. That being so - why did he continue to push things with him? "Any time you say, Chris. As long as it's just me and you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're fucking sick, Taylor!" Chris' best friend accused. "I told you he just wanted your dick, Chris. Let's get the fuck out of here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael chortled from behind him. Ethan looked aghast, while Daphne remained the sensible one and looked on in concern. Justin refused to back down; although, it was his preference to handle this fight on a more fair playing field. "Yeah, better run, Chris. One touch from me and you might turn queer." Justin's eyes slid over Chris in his most assessing manner. "That is - unless you already are---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan raised his nose high in the air. "Justin doesn't have to prove anything to you, Hobbs. You are beneath him..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut your mouth, faggot. Everyone knows you want his dick up your ass. Hell, it probably already has been." His eyes flickered in disinterest over Ethan Gold, his contempt focused on Justin Taylor. "Name a place, Taylor. I'll be there - alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't do it, Jus." Daphne pleaded. "It's a trap. You know he won't play fair with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris leered at Daphne from his boat, his eyebrow shooting up, when he offered, "How about you come with us, Daphne? We can show you a _real_ good time... one that you won't find with these queers."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go to hell!" she hissed. "I wouldn't go anywhere with any of you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging in complete indifference, Chris returned, "Fine with me. Your pussy is probably tainted from being around these freaks."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes flared angrily. He wasn't violent - ever, but, Chris was pushing his every button. This had to end. He knew he was probably just walking into Chris' well-laid trap, but, he couldn't allow him to keep insulting his friends to this degree. "Tonight, at the beach. Nine o'clock. We end this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris started up his boat, a cruel, and smug smile on his face. "Yeah, you're right about that, Taylor. We _will_ end this - tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
All eyes watched as Chris' boat moved away, each of them filled with trepidation, and the unrelenting fear that life was about to irrevocably change. However, at this moment, none of them could know just how much.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: And, there's our beginning. No, you haven't entered into the Twilight Zone. I really am writing a same age story for Justin and Michael. And... they are really good friends. This will certainly take me out of my niche! More to come soon..._**


	2. A Diabolical Plan Unfolds

**A/N:** Since I have several chapters of this story written, I decided to post this next part whilst I'm working on the conclusion of 'More Than Friends'. Regarding that post, though, I wanted to let you know that the conclusion will be divided into two parts. As I was writing the reunion scene, I realized it would be too rushed placing it all in one chapter - so, there will be two more chapters of that story yet. Okay, on with this story. I hope you enjoy it. As always, comments are greatly appreciated - thank you!! :)

* * *

  
  
  
Brian Kinney was bored. He walked barefoot through the sand on his expanse of private beach, his eyes seeing nothing of the clear-blue skies, the waves cascading in the distance, nor of the perfection of the property or the life that was his own. He had everything a man could possibly want - that was, except one thing... someone to share it with. Brian shrugged his shoulders. Long ago, he had decided that to be an overrated ideal. Why did he need anyone when he had this?  
  
  
  
  
  
He was a mere thirty-four years old, and a self-made millionaire. A couple of years ago, he had liquidated his holdings. He still maintained his stock investments; he had known he would be a fool not to do that... but, everything else he had sold to the highest bidders. At the time, he had thought an early retirement would ease the aching feeling in his gut... one that he refused to acknowledge to be loneliness. He was Brian Kinney, the world was his playground - he couldn't possibly be so pathetic as to be lonely. In his own reality, and concise mind - it was unthinkable.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had spent the first year travelling. There wasn't a country, continent, island that he'd wanted to see that he hadn't visited... and, perhaps somewhat enjoyed. After a few days, they all became the same. The staff catered to his every whim, as they did every place he went, the men were hot and accommodating. That wasn't a rarity, either. He could find that virtually anywhere as well. In the end, his travelling always brought him back home. He could make a home anywhere in the world he wanted, but, he always returned to his beachfront home in Florida. A part of him wondered if fate had something in store for him here... but, the more pragmatic side of him shrugged that away. He didn't believe in fate. A man made his own destiny. Circumstances of nature, the stars, or something entirely supernatural didn't control him. His life was what he had chosen. Until something happened to make him choose differently, this was what it would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silently, he walked along the beach, clad in nothing but some cut-off jean shorts, the snap undone, knowing he would end this day as he did all the others - fucking, drinking, perhaps a few recreational drugs, and more fucking. What could be more perfect for a ridiculously wealthy gay man? He smiled when he heard his house man, and friend, shouting and running from the distance. Emmett constantly made his sour moods lighter. He had a gift of making the most dire situation into one that made sense. He had never referred to him as a servant, even though, that would be acceptable in his circles. Employee perhaps. Most of all, he thought of Emmett as his friend and confidante. Without him around, that repugnant word of lonely could be firmly attached to him. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian..." Emmett waved and shouted from the distance, just close enough to be heard. "Your two o'clock is here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
His two o'clock? Fuck. He'd forgotten all about his afternoon assignation. Brian nodded, slowly moving to approach Emmett. A blank look on his face, Brian asked, "Is he hot? I don't remember..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Clapping his hands and cackling in delight, Emmett exclaimed, "Brian darling, only _you_ would forget the face and body of a stud you met only last night. Yes, I think you might call him hot... even by _your_ standards."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. Sounds impressive." Brian patted Emmett on the shoulder, steadily making his way back to the house. "I'd better not keep him waiting."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett had a sad smile on his face as he watched Brian almost lethargically making his way to the house. Such a shame, he thought to himself. Brian had so much to offer a man, but, that special one constantly eluded him. He wasn't even certain such a creature existed for either him or Brian, although he hoped for it. For now, all Brian could do was what he had done for years past... living one day at a time, in the hopes that one day his Prince would come. Brian might not realize he wished for that, but, Emmett knew he did. He giggled as he thought of how much Brian would probably spoil and protect the man he loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
If only such a man existed. Brian may have given up hope in the existence of such a man, but, he hadn't. Until then, all they could each do was live one day at a time.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was sitting on the front porch, ever mindful of the time. He hadn't said a word to his mom when he got home, nothing more than an alert that he would be going out tonight. She didn't question it. He was seventeen, almost eighteen... and it was summer. Him not going out would probably seem even more odd. He heard her calling from the kitchen, but, his mind was in one place - Chris fucking Hobbs. He wouldn't relax until that boy was in his place, and his abuse of him and his friends was over. He wasn't sure how he would achieve it... he only knew that he had to do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening the screen door on their small riverfront house, Jennifer spoke louder, "Justin! I've been calling for you. I thought you had left early."  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned his head to see the frown on her face, a slight smile of reassurance appearing on his own. He hated when he stressed her out. She had been through so much since his father had abandoned them. It was a miracle she kept everything together. Now that he was almost an adult, he had a clearer grasp on everything that had been thrust upon her. Getting a job was his top priority. Helping relieve her load was all that mattered to him now. "Hey Mom, sorry. Guess I was just thinking."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see that." Jennifer smiled at him. She stepped onto the porch, her eyes touching warmly on her son, her heart breaking at how little she now had to offer her children. Justin had recently graduated, life should be bright and promising for him. She had nothing but her own hopes and dreams to offer him. Regardless if much of their problems had arrived on the heels of Craig's departure, she still felt like a failure. Only a miracle would pull them from this dump of a home, and the life they lived. Jennifer was ever the realist - miracles didn't exist in her world. In fact, she wasn't sure they existed in any.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood up, knowing it was nearing the time he left to meet Chris, slightly surprised at how calm he felt in the face of it all. "Did you need something before I leave?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah. I was wondering if you could pick up a gallon of milk on your way home. I'm not sure we have enough for the morning." Jennifer reached into her pocket, handing him a five-dollar bill, her eyes studying him quizzically. "So... are you going out with Daphne, and the rest of the gang?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking the money from her, Justin quickly pocketed it, shaking his head in response. "No. Well, we'll be meeting up... but, I'm going by myself." When she appeared to be expecting more, Justin rushed on, "We're just hanging out... no big plans."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay." She smiled at him, something about his words or even his voice not quite right with her, but what exactly she didn't know. "If you ever need to talk about anything, Justin, I hope you know you can come to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know." He reached into his pocket for the keys to his beat up old Chevy, calling back to her to say, "I won't be out late."  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling, she watched as he slipped into his car, her voice shouting out above the drone of the engine, "Be careful!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin peeled out of the driveway, his hand waving in acknowledgment of his mother's parting words. Be careful, he thought to himself. He wasn't even sure of what was going to happen tonight. One thing was for certain - he didn't trust Chris Hobbs. He would be certain to keep his eyes open before his arrival... and at the slightest sign of an ambush - he would make his escape. He only hoped an easy escape would be possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
After parking at the far end of the beach, very close to their meeting place, he glanced at the clock on his dashboard, his concern only growing. It was now five minutes after nine. Chris was already late. From his vantage point, he could see their exact meeting place - it was far too abandoned. Almost as if it had been designed to be. He stepped from the car, his eyes nervously darting around. His biggest fear was the his friends would show up and get in the middle. He had repeatedly asked them to stay away. Michael and Ethan would probably adhere to that; however, Daphne worried him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving in unhurried steps to the section of beach he was to meet Chris, he scowled when he noticed Daphne sitting on the beach, her fingers working urgently on the keypad on her phone. "What the fuck, Daph! I told you to stay out of this. What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing to her feet, she ran to greet Justin. "Fuck, Justin! Don't you ever answer your phone? I've been trying to call you---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't get any calls." Justin reached into his pocket, quickly realizing the phone was still in his car. "Why are you calling? And... where's Chris?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's why I called. Michael tried to call you too. His mom heard on the police scanner that your mom's car had just been vandalized. Cops are on the way there now." She looked around, her eyes narrowing when she suddenly observed how vacant this part of the beach was now. "Uhhh, there's nobody here. That's really strange."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's face reddened in anger. "Yeah it is. Hobbs is behind this... and, I wouldn't be surprised with the help of his dear old daddy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't know that, Justin. Maybe someone delayed Chris... or I don't know - something." Daphne averted her gaze, not believing for a minute that Chris wasn't involved in this - his absence here now all the more suspicious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I gotta get back home." Justin began running in the direction of his car, never doubting that Daphne was right behind him. Barely noticing her car wasn't here, he motioned impatiently to her. "Get in. I'll take you home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. You need to get to your mom first..." She closed the door, flinching at the harsh sound of Justin starting up the engine. "You really need a new car, Jus."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "Yeah. I'll put that on the list."  
  
  
  
  
  
As he pulled away from the beach, Daphne asked him, "Where's your phone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look in the glove compartment. I probably forgot to turn it on..." In hindsight, Justin realized that wasn't the smartest of moves. He had been heading out for this meeting, his phone off and locked away in his car. He pressed his foot on the accelerator, uncaring at this moment about speed, or the protesting sounds his car made in the process. All that mattered was getting home and checking on his mom and sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fishing for the phone, she pulled it out, quickly powering it on. She quickly saw all the missed calls, one just moments ago from his mom. "Your mom just called. Maybe you should stop and call her back."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. "No. We're almost there. I don't want to stop." He increased his speed, his ears picking up sirens in the far distance. Typical. He would get home before the police arrived. A crime on their side of town obviously wasn't priority. They should have already been there. As he pulled into the driveway, he could see the neighbors huddling around his mom, none of them able to console her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom! What happened?" Justin rushed forward, pushing his way between the seemingly well-intentioned neighbors that he suspected were more curiosity seekers than anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at my car, Justin! My tires were slashed, and the back windshield totally broken out." She sobbed uncontrollably. "My insurance doesn't cover this. How am I going to pay for it... or even get back and forth to work!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled his mom into his arms, hugging her close, giving her the time to cry it out on his shoulder. He felt like the adult sometimes. It was way too fucking strange. "It'll be okay, Mom. We'll figure it out." He watched as Daphne walked around the car, unable to miss the gasp that escaped her. "Don't touch anything back there, Daph."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't... but, I think you should see this, Justin." She bit at her lip as she stared at the wooden baseball bat. Sprayed on it in red letters the word - FAGGOT - was clearly displayed. There wouldn't be a doubt in Justin's mind who perpetrated this horrid attack. She had been scared earlier when Justin set up the meeting with Chris. Now, she was even more so. This was going to end badly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping away from his mom, Justin's eyes took in the damage, and then the weapon obviously used to produce it. He was completely oblivious to the officers coming up behind him to survey the damage. His anger had closed him completely away from everything and everyone. That was - everyone but the twisted Chris Hobbs. "I'm gonna kill him for this; I swear I will!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	3. Rebel or Hero?

Emmett didn't even open his eyes as he heard Brian slipping into the hot tub. He had a moment of surprise that he had finished with his evening trick so quickly... but, with Brian, even that wasn't that out of the ordinary lately. Quickly, he was getting the feeling that Brian's boredom was getting to him, more so than ever before. He wished there was something he could do, yet, he realized that was out of his hands. It was only a symptom of what Brian refused to admit.  
  
  
  
  
  
His boss, and best friend was lonely. Miserably so. All of the tricks in Florida, or the rest of the world couldn't seem to eradicate that. Until Brian came to grips with that, and moved toward fixing the problem - he would continue to be restless and unable to be consoled. "That was quick."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes shut as he blandly commented, "I got bored."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. Having your dick sucked can be so tedious." Emmett's voice was teasing, but, his eyes were filled with concern as he really looked at Brian while he wasn't paying attention. It was such a shame, he thought to himself. Brian had so much to offer to a man. Financially, emotionally, and without a doubt physically. If only Brian would come to terms with that lacking in his life. Only then, would he truly be happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes snapping open, Brian looked at Emmett, a glare quickly amassing. "Don't give me that look, Honeycutt. I am fine. Fucking fabulous as always."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course you are, darling." Emmett's tone was slightly condescending. Other men would be afraid to take such a tone with Brian... but, not him. They had been friends far too long for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck this..." Brian grumbled, sliding up from the hot tub as quickly as he had slid into it. "Pack a bag. We're leaving for a few days."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett groaned. Jet setting again. He had enjoyed that lifestyle at first, but, after so much of it, every time Brian got bored - it got old quickly. "Where to this time?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged. "Does it matter?" When Emmett looked at him inquiringly, Brian told him, "I'll pick when we get to the airport. Plan it being somewhere warm, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'll be ready in about ten minutes." Emmett shook his head as Brian left with a bit more enthusiasm. It was always short-lived, though. Brian was always distracted when they went to a new place, but shortly afterwards he got bored again. He always came back home. Only one thing would solve that - in his opinion. Brian needed a man to share his life with; a man he could interact with on an emotional level, as well as physically. Until that happened, this pattern wouldn't be changing.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
"You need to calm yourself down, young man!" the balding officer interjected, his eyes bulging out wildly as he eyed Justin with irritation and suspicion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer came rushing forward. "I apologize for my son, Officer. He didn't mean any harm. Justin knows how devastating this is for me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Devastating?" the younger officer groused. "It shouldn't cost much to get another car in better condition that this one."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin grit his teeth in fury. How dare they! Clearly, they were friends of Chris Hobbs' influential daddy. Half of the town seemed to be in his back pocket. From their way of thinking - Chris Hobbs, Sr. could do no wrong, nor could his son. This little investigation was just to sign off on the report. Nothing would be accomplished here. "You know nothing about my mom's situation to make such judgments." When they moved closer to him, and his mother gasped in concern, Justin amended his statement - "I appreciate you're just trying to help... Officers, but again, my mom isn't in the position to purchase a new vehicle."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jus, maybe you should just let them do their job..." Daphne stepped forward, her hand reaching out to lay across Justin's arm, right now, her biggest fear being Justin doing something foolish.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Chanders..." the bald-headed officer interjected. As he looked at her closer, he frowned, and stepped forward. "I don't think your granddaddy, Judge Chanders, would approve of you being out in these parts... " He cast a pointed look at Justin and his mother. "Especially socializing with the victims of a supposed vandalism."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne's jaw dropped down, quickly she pushed in between the officer and Justin. She didn't need to worry about Justin acting out... she was about to do that herself! "Now listen here, Officer Leek - Justin Taylor is my best friend, he and his mom are good people. You have no right discriminating against them because you don't like the area they live in! I do believe that's a violation of some law! Of course, I could always ask my grandfather about that----"  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's no need to get so riled up, Miss Chanders... We never meant to infer---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit his lip to stop from laughing. Even though, laughter was the last thing he felt like doing right now, he couldn't help but admire her. She didn't take any shit from anyone. It didn't matter if they were authority or not - if one could call these cops that. Forcing himself to keep them all on task, Justin pointed toward his mom's damaged car, and the baseball bat shining brightly behind it. "Forget about all of that. We're used to them looking down on us because of where we live. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you officers do your job. Everything you need is right there!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The officers lethargically walked around the car, both of them eyeing the bat, then the damage, neither of them touching it, or appearing as if it could be evidence that was needed to solve a crime. "I can't say that I see anything conclusive here, kid. Looks to me that some kids went all rogue and got a little out of control. You know how it is when a group of teenagers get to drinking. Things just get out of hand."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Out of hand? They destroyed my mom's car. Look at the fucking bat. That's all you need! It's Chris fucking Hobbs. Go find out where he's been tonight. He and his friends!" Justin was red in the face as he released allegations that he knew were premature - at least in the eyes of the law. He was at the end of his rope, though. This abuse from Chris had gone on for too long. He'd been set up tonight - there wasn't a doubt in his mind. Chris had never intended to meet him. No, Chris had another objective in mind. Striking out against the one person that meant the most to him. Yeah. That was exactly what had happened. Chris Hobbs at his sadistic best. He only had to prove it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Officer Weylon stepped forward, already at his limit with these two outrageous teenagers. "Listen here, Mr. Taylor - you can't go around making unfounded accusations... especially against the good people of this community. I'll have you know charges can be filed for that." He narrowed his beady eyes on the Taylor boy, his stance aggressive when he spoke, "How about it, Justin? Should I ask Mr. Hobbs if he wants to file slanderous charges against you? I have the feeling he won't take kindly to your abusive talk about his son."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer rushed forward. "No, Officer... please don't do that. We're just upset here; I know Justin didn't mean anything by it. Tell him, Sweetie. Tell him, please..." She looked imploringly at her son, regardless of the fact of believing Justin knew exactly what he was talking about, still knowing this wasn't a fight they could or would win. The Hobbs would use their high powered friends. Then, much more than her beaten down car would be at risk. "We'll handle this mess. I'm sure it's like you said... just kids getting carried away."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, that's all it is, Mrs. Taylor." The officer's voice was condescending as he spoke to her, the elder Officer Weylon nudging his partner in the side. "We'll look into it, and see if anyone heard or saw anything. But, it's summer, teenagers are out raising hell everywhere. I wouldn't get your hopes up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Raising her chin up high, Jennifer fully composed herself, knowing she had to do so for Justin's sake. She knew he was on the verge of attacking the officer's and bringing down more trouble than she could ever think of handling. "No worries, Officer. I never get my hopes up."  
  
  
  
  
  
The officers nodded to each other, both of them deciding this case was all wrapped up. All that would be required would be a stamp on the paper, and filing it away. They looked shrewdly at both Justin and Daphne, not trusting either of them - Justin in particular. "Your mom is smart lady, Justin. We'd suggest you think like her and keep your nose out of this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure thing, Officers... I wouldn't think of getting involved in police business." Justin looked at Daphne, rolling his eyes at her behind the cops back, asking her quietly, "Can I give you a ride home, Daph?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding in agreement, more to get Justin away from the scene of the crime, than for the comfort of a ride home, she answered back, "Yeah. I'd appreciate that." She smiled warmly at Justin's mom, sadness in her eyes when she spoke, "I'm sorry this happened, Mrs. Taylor. Really truly sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Daphne. I know you are." Jennifer waved to the officers, watching as they slid into the patrol car and left as quickly as they'd arrived, her eyes stern on Justin when she spoke, "Remember what they said, and what I told you, Justin. Stay out of this! I don't need something happening to you on top of everything else!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck that!" Justin hissed, his stubbornness that was resonant of his mother's boiling instantly to the surface. "I got Chris' bat. He's going to admit to what he did, and his daddy is going to pay for the damages."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy, Justin?" Daphne's jaw dropped down, her eyes so wide they appeared engorged. "They won't give you shit. You'll get mocked, and probably get your ass kicked. I swear, it's a mistake if you go there, Jus. You need to let it go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin picked up the offensive baseball bat, his hand clenching around the end. "They won't hurt me; I got Chris' weapon right here. They are gonna pay for this. One way or another, Mom. Hobbs is gonna make this right!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer stood with her mouth agape, hands pressed to her cheeks, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop her son from taking this stand that could be disastrous for them all. She couldn't call the police back. They would lock Justin up; or God knows, even worse. She couldn't take that chance. As she watched the taillights fading in the distance, she had the sinking feeling that life was about to get even worse for them. However, it wasn't herself she worried about now. It was Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 

 

**_A/N: Hang in there for a bit longer - our boys should meet before too long. This particular story takes a bit of set up before they can be in the same locale - but, it's getting much closer. Thanks for reading! :)_ **

 


	4. The Wrong Place and Time

Justin pulled his car into the driveway of the Hobbs home, wincing at the noise his car made on the gravel. With his worn old Chevy, a silent approach was less than likely. He frowned when he noticed Chris' parents weren't at home, at least, that was the indication with his father's Lincoln absent, and with the garage door open. As he drove deeper into the driveway, he noticed Chris' car was parked, but, none of his friends seemed to be visiting. That was odd in itself. Chris was always flanked by his entourage. Tonight, that might be a good turn of events.  
  
  
  
  
  
Parking the car, Justin stepped from it, his hand reaching for the offensive bat that Chris had used to savage his mother's life. He would be making this right for her. No matter what happened here - he would not be leaving until restitution was made. Justin didn't give the security cameras and lights any notice. He didn't care if his visit was taped or watched. He wasn't the one who had started this. Perhaps his approach here with bat in hand was overly aggressive, but, he didn't care about that either. There was only one language Chris Hobbs understood... and that was aggression. For tonight, if it made things right for his mom, he could step into that role.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at the brightly lit front porch, uncertain of which direction was best to approach from. He'd rather not be inside the Hobbs home. For some reason, he would feel more vulnerable there. As it was, he knew he was already at a disadvantage - bat in hand or not. He had hoped Chris' father would be home. There was no way Chris would hand over the money to repair his mom's car. Chris' father was his best chance. He knew how much Chris Hobbs, Sr. valued his reputation in this community. Whether he was from the bad side of town or not, Chris' father wouldn't invite scandal. That was easily his best hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking around the side of the house, mainly to get an idea of his options, he heard a splashing sound coming from the pool. Justin's eyes darkened in anger. Chris was enjoying himself in his daddy's fancy pool. The asshole would be lucky if he didn't drown him within an inch of his life. Picking up his pace, Justin made his way through the gate that provided entrance to the pool, his eyes glittering down on the lounging Chris Hobbs in disgust. Chris was idly floating on a raft, the lights casting a slight glow to his skin. If he wasn't such an ass, Justin knew he would find him hot. There was a time when he had; however, he had moved beyond that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris remained blissfully unaware of Justin's presence, his hand flicking at the water, a cocky smile on his face, as he remembered how easily Justin had been duped tonight... and how much it would cost his mother. His years of hatred for Justin had culminated perfectly. He couldn't wait to see the helplessness in Justin Taylor's eyes. He'd waited so long to see that devastation. Finally, he would achieve that goal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's hand clenched on the bat as he neared the edge of the pool... his eyes were filled with unrepentant rage. He needed to calm down, if not, this would end very badly. "Isn't this precious?" Justin sneered. "Lounging all alone in daddy's pool. Of course, who would want to spend a Friday night with your vindictive and worthless ass..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Taylor..." Chris spat out, his eyes glittering in a vengeful anger. It didn't occur to him to think his rage was unjustified, in his mind, Taylor being who he was gave him just cause. His eyes strayed to the bat in Justin's hand, his lips twisting mockingly as he watched Justin's grip tightening on it. "Nice bat. Planning on some after hours batting practice?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's your fucking bat, asshole! You demolished my mom's car with it!" Justin accused. "I want to know what the fuck you're going to do about it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris laughed, his hand continuing to idly stroke his raft slowly in the water. "I'm not going to do a mother fucking thing. It's not my problem if your mom is too poor to pay for a random act of vandalism. Hell, the bitch probably doesn't even have insurance..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up about my mom! You don't know shit! Her insurance doesn't cover this... and I'm sure you probably know that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Completely unconcerned, Chris shrugged. "Not my problem. Maybe you should call the cops. Of course, now that your prints are all over the bat... I don't think any investigation will be very effective."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The cops have already been there. I'm sure your daddy knows all about it, being that the cops are in his back pocket!" Justin's grip on the bat became even tighter, resisting the urge to swing at Chris becoming more difficult to manage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's quite an allegation, Taylor! My father could sue you for slander!" Chris pushed himself up and out of the pool, briskly rubbing a towel across his chest. His lips twisted insultingly, as he looked at Justin staring at him. "I'm surprised you didn't offer to suck them off. With queers like you - young or old can't possibly matter."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something occurs to me, Chris." A calculating look entered Justin's eyes. "You seem to think a lot on what I do with my mouth... and whose cock I suck." Justin moved closer to his enemy, his tongue stroking along his lips. "Is that what you're trying to accomplish with these constant attacks? Do you want my mouth on your cock?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris' eyes widened, his self-confidence making a slight retreat. "You're crazy, Taylor. Fucking crazy! I hate you fucking queers. All of you should be dead!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really..." Justin purred, his hatred for Chris downplayed for the moment as he planned on making his point. He was right. It was something that had always been in the back of his mind, but, uncaring of the knowledge, he hadn't sought to prove it. Now, it was important. Justin moved even closer. He raised the bat and lightly brushed it along the front of Chris' swimming trunks, his eyes remaining focused on the other boy's changing expression. Rage was turning into lust. The most homophobic man he knew was only hating on what he ardently desired. Whether it was directed solely at him, or other guys didn't matter. Justin began to gnaw on his lower lip with his teeth, his tongue sliding out to follow behind it. "What if I told you I used to go home from school so hard after watching you at football practice, wanting to suck you so bad. And... if I said I would suck you now if you took your swim trunks off. What would you say to that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd say you're full of shit!" Chris snapped, rage and lust conflicting in his eyes. "You're just trying to fuck with my head. I hate mother fucking queers! You know that. I'm not a fucking faggot!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached out with his free hand, his fingers stroking along the front of Chris' swim trunks, his fingers easily finding the opening that barely concealed the raging hard-on the other boy wanted to hide. "Maybe not. Perhaps it's just me. I don't see you attacking Michael or Ethan - it's always me. Why is that, Chris? I'm really interested to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because they don't bother me like you do!" Chris' eyes were wild, the throbbing in his dick almost unbearable. A hiss passed through his lips when Justin's fingers touched his bare cock, visions of what he wanted, yet never dared to speak of dancing through his mind. Taylor was fucking with him - he knew it. He wouldn't go through with it. This was a trick to humiliate him. Suddenly, a cunning thought came to him. He could have what he wanted, and do it in a way that would victimize Justin, and screw him over again. Chris' hand shot out, his finger sliding across the full and teasing lips that had vexed him for so long. "We could make a deal, Justin. One that would be mutually beneficial."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes lowered to his hand stroking the other boy's cock, inwardly disgusted at his actions. Before tonight, and what he'd done to his mom, he might be more amenable... but now, he viewed Chris Hobbs with utter contempt. He would use Chris' not-so subtle offer to his advantage, though. "Tell me more. I'm sure your parents won't be out all night."  
  
  
  
  
  
Parents. Fuck! He hadn't thought about that. They would be coming home soon. He needed to do this quickly. If his father caught him in the act of a receiving a blow job from another man - he would kick his ass, or worse. Chris dragged his finger roughly along Justin's lips. They both knew where this was heading. "Suck me off, Taylor. Then... I will pay for the damages to your mom's car."  
  
  
  
  
  
Not wanting to appear overly eager, and ruin what he was trying to accomplish, Justin displayed a thoughtful expression on his face. This was perfect, in his opinion. Not only was it his chance to get the money to fix his mom's car, but, it was also a chance to degrade Chris. All in all - this was a perfect situation. "Okay, Chris. Let me tell you this, though. If you renege on our agreement, I'll make sure everyone in this uptight little town knows exactly how much you love dick..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just get it done!" Chris hissed. "I don't have all night!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moved to his knees, his eyes hot and hungry on the dick he was now exposing to his view. Chris didn't realize it, but, he had no intention of sucking him off. There wasn't a chance in hell that he would ever put his mouth on this repulsive boy's cock. A more sensible part of him told him that this could give his mom the money she so desperately needed... but, that was only if Chris intended to pay off. Justin knew there was no way that would ever happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris reached out and clasped his meaty hand around the back of Justin's neck, all but pulling him forward. He was poised to slam his dick into Justin Taylor's mouth when he heard an outraged gasp not far away. Reflexively, Chris shoved Justin away, ashamedly shoving his cock back into his pants. "What the fuck, Taylor! I'm not a fucking faggot. I've told you that - over and over."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on here, Christopher!?" Chris Hobbs, Sr. approached his red-faced son, his eyes stabbing into the other man, instant recognition in his eyes. "Justin Taylor! I just had a call about you. The police warned me you could be coming here to cause trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't do anything, Mr. Hobbs. I am here because your son used this baseball bat to destroy my mom's car. I am here to get payment for that. And, that's the only reason I'm here." Justin eyed both men in open hostility, suddenly realizing his rage was nothing compared to the coldness in the elder Hobbs' eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, this isn't how it looks. I swear it. I was in the pool, and... w-well, he started pulling my trunks down." Chris ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Fuck! It's good that you came home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. "Right. I was about to force you to stick your cock in my mouth. You'll have a hard time selling that one---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" In an instant of rage that can only be derived from a man ashamed, Chris' father, snatched the bat from Justin's hand, his eyes filled with murderous rage as he contemplated the both of them. It was his job as a father to save his son from this immoral and sick boy. However, such a lesson would come at the cost of great pain. He could inflict that on his son in order to save him. As he looked at Justin Taylor with contempt, he devised a plan that would solve both problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening in terror, knowing his father was about to act out in violence, thinking it to be perpetrated on Justin, Chris meekly pleaded, "Dad, just throw him out. He's not worth it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at the bat as if it answered every one of his problems, he swung it down until he struck his son viciously on his shoulder. "You're right, he's not worth it, son." As Justin screamed, the bat connected again, this time on the back of his head. "However, you are worth it, Chris. This is a lesson that your father always knows what's best for you. Remember the pain... and realize it was this sickening freak that inflicted it on you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But... I didn't do it. I never touched him." Justin began to back away, his eyes fearful on the trap he felt was quickly seeking to swallow him up. He watched as Chris' eyes rolled back in his head, and his father tapping three numbers into his phone... not a doubt in his mind who he was calling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need an ambulance for my son." After a short pause, he rambled on, "I came home from dinner to find my son being brutalized by an intruder. P-please hurry with assistance. The assailant is still here. His name is Justin Taylor."  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Angst much? Yes, I know. However, this will move our story along. Next chapter will finally have our boys in the same place. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated - and the motivation for me to write more quickly! :)_**

 


	5. Who's Sleeping in My Bed?

Justin looked down at Chris' prone body in horror. Not even in his more angry moments with the boy did he feel he deserved _this_. And... from his own father. It was unthinkable! He began to back away, only one clear thought in mind. Chris' father had set him up for this violent crime - he had to get out of here. He wouldn't get a fair hearing in this town, at least, not at the police department. He'd like to think Daphne's grandfather, the judge, would be objective... but, it wasn't something he could take a chance on.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had to run. His eyes darted around frantically, widening as he heard sirens in the distance. Most likely they were the rescue squad... nonetheless, he needed to leave now. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down at Chris' bloodied and semi-conscious form. "I c-can't stay. I never meant any of this to happen. I-I didn't do it---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris Hobbs, Sr. grabbed at Justin's arm, quickly moving to hinder his escape. "You're not going anywhere, faggot. As it is - my car has you blocked in. You are trapped!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir..." Justin began to protest, fear causing tears to brim in his eyes. "I didn't do this. You know that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A cruel smile twisted the elder Hobbs' mouth. "The three of us know that; however, the two _respected_ members of this little group will say that it was you." He cast a knowing look on his twitching, and pain-ridden son. "I am an influential member of this community. No one will doubt my word..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't doubt it!" Justin sneered. "Especially after the treatment I just received from the police department!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Relaxing his stance a slight bit, a smile oozing of self-confidence curved the deranged father's lips. "That's good to know. I don't pay them to treat scum like you with respect..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You disgust me! Both you and your son... " Justin wrenched his arm free, knowing he had probably bruised his arm in the process. "I'm leaving this fucking town. The sight of you and your bigoted ideas fills me with revulsion!" Justin looked around wildly as he heard the sirens getting closer. He didn't know what to do. His car was blocked in the driveway. All he had was his cell phone, which he knew he had to dump somewhere, and what little bit of cash he had in his pocket. Needless to say - it wouldn't be enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to run from the backside of the property, knowing the front would soon be filled with flashing lights - all of which would have condemned him without a hearing. He could hear Chris' father's taunting voice, shouting out - "Run, faggot! You won't get far!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He ran until his breath became shortened, uncertain of how long he had been running. Going home or even calling his mom was out of the question. Not wanting to drag any of his friends into this mess, yet, knowing he needed help - some guidance at the very least, he found himself at Daphne's house, his eyes searching out her lit up bedroom window. Unable to believe he was about to do something straight from a B-movie, Justin tossed a pebble at the window, hoping he gained only her attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
Several attempts later had Daphne rushing to the window, opening it with a look of censure on her face. "Justin! What are you doing here? Why didn't you just call?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't want anyone else to hear. Can you come down here? I don't have a lot of time." Justin's eyes darted around nervously; he knew it wouldn't take long for them to investigate this possibility.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, just give me a minute. My parents are in the den; I'll slip out the kitchen door." Daphne closed her window, as quietly as possible she slipped down the stairs and out the backdoor - thankful she hadn't been noticed. For some reason, she had a feeling secrecy was needed. A shiver of dread went down her spine. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Justin was in trouble... she was scared to find out just how much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Running toward him, she pulled him out of sight of the house, and deep into the gardens, the light shining above the gazebo the only lighting. "Talk to me, Justin. Tell me what happened!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to leave, Daph. I didn't do anything wrong, but, they will say I did. It's all so fucked up!" Justin shifted on his feet nervously, scared to death that he didn't know where to go, or what he would do when he got there. Having little to no money didn't help his anxiety, either. "I confronted Chris... but, I didn't touch him. I had the bat, though... and some really fucked up shit happened."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me!" she demanded, her eyes wide and fearful as she waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Believe it or not, Chris tried to get me to suck him off. I always wondered about him... but, never thought he'd go so far..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne gasped. "Wait a minute! Are you saying Chris Hobbs is gay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess; I don't know. But... that's only the start of it." Justin took in a deep breath, knowing he needed to speed this along, rushing on to say - "His dad caught us out by the pool. I've never saw such murderous rage in my life. He took the fucking bat - Chris' bat - and started beating him with it. Then, he said he would tell the cops I did it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Instant understanding appeared on Daphne's face. "Hell, Justin! I warned you to stay out of this... and to keep far away from Chris Hobbs. You should have listened to me!! The cops will never believe your story. This is Chris Hobbs, Sr. we're talking about. His word is practically the law!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that, Daph. That's why I have to run; at least, until I figure out what to do next..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's your car? I didn't hear it pulling into the driveway." That in itself told her the car wasn't here. Justin's car might be functional, but, it was old and loud. It didn't go anywhere quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's still at their house. I was blocked in; I ran all the way here." He looked at her intently, his hand fishing into his pockets for his keys. "Can you do something for me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding her head vigorously, she assured him, "Yes, anything..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give these keys to my mom when it's safe. I'm sure they'll return the car to her. It might not be much, but it will get her around until she can do something about hers. I've fucked her life up enough; at least, she can still work..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Work? That's the last thing she'll be thinking about with you running off!" Daphne bit her lip, an idea forming. "I'm going with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Justin's face was grim, and filled with determination. "I don't want you involved in this. Let's face it, Daph. Chris was beaten bad by his father. We don't even know what charges they'll try to pin on me. I want you far away from this. And... maybe I'll need information or something down the road. I need to be able to call you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne sighed. "I guess." She scrunched up her nose, her gesture of thinking a bit deeper. "Do you have any money? And, how will you get anywhere? I think you have to use ID whether bus, train, or plane. They can trace that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have about fifty bucks. I'll have to walk." Justin thought about that for a minute. "I don't think I really want to go too far; I need to be close enough to keep an eye on things. And... they'll probably expect me to either hide out in town, or go far away."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, you won't do either..." Daphne smiled, nodding her instant approval. "Stay here. I have money in my room. It's funny, I'd just taken this out of the ATM earlier today. It's only two-hundred dollars... but, you need it more than I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit his lip uncertainly. "I can't take your money. You worked for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll make more, and if I need anything my parents always make sure I'm covered. I want you to have it." A stern look on her face, she told him, "Knowing that you have this is the only way I'll relax enough to let you go without me. Now, promise me you'll stay right here while I go get it---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise," Justin grudgingly agreed. "I don't have a lot of options."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, you don't." Daphne paused to hug Justin tightly, tears forming a lump in her throat. "I'm going to miss you so much, Jus. These assholes haven't given you a choice, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fighting his own constricting throat, Justin held her back tightly for a long moment, realizing this was what they both needed right now. "I'll get through this, Daph. They've won for now, but, the war isn't over yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling back, her lips set in a grim line, she nodded her head emphatically. "You're damn right they haven't! I'll be your eyes and ears from here. In the end - we'll get those bastards."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled at her, an almost melancholy feeling assailing him. As much as he believed it would all work out in the end, even though, he had no reason to think so now, a part of him felt as if a piece of him had died an excruciating death tonight, one that could never be returned to him. In a way, he realized that was exactly what had happened. That special innocence that only existed in one's youth had been destroyed tonight. Reality had been giving him clues about that for quite some time now, but, the events of tonight fully brought it home. Any thoughts of such an idyllic life had been completely eradicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, it was a question of survival. He was determined, and focused. This nightmare would only make him stronger.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin had been walking for hours, only the clothes on his back, and cash in his pocket. He was scared to death as he walked along the highway. The headlights from oncoming and passing cars were blinding to him; and, they were the scariest part of all. He had no way of knowing if one could be a cruising police car out searching for his whereabouts. Whenever a car came close, he would duck out of sight. He wasn't taking any chances of being caught so easily. His circumstances certainly made hitching a ride impossible; he needed to stay out of clear sight. Perhaps by daylight, he'd have found a safe place to rest, or at the very least. could see the cars that headed his way, and find a ride with someone clearly not seeking to capture him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiding amongst a patchy expanse of shrubbery, Justin tensed when he heard a car not only stopping, but a door opening and footsteps rushing towards him. If he wasn't mistaken it was two men, both of them slight in height. He held his breath hoping they wouldn't find him, grimly accepting this to be his life now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin? Are you out here?" Michael called out in agitation, his eyes searching through the bushes in the darkness for any sign of his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Michael..." Ethan whined. "You shouldn't have parked out in the open. What if we were followed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We weren't! The cops are too busy watching Justin's house, and setting up roadblocks - in and out of town. Justin's out here. I know I saw him running in this direction!" Michael moved closer, a sound of relief escaping when Justin stepped from his hiding place. "Justin! Thank God you're okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at his friends incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing here? You should be home, and away from me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We want to help!" Ethan explained. "Daphne told us everything." His tone was reprimanding, when he added, "I told you to stay out of this... that no good would come of you facing off against Chris Hobbs. But... as usual, you didn't listen."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now isn't the time for that. We need to get Justin out of here!" Michael glared at Ethan, his eyes filled with concern when he looked at Justin. "Do you know where you want to go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Justin told him, "I want to be close enough that I can come home if I need to... but, not close enough that they would easily find me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan's eyes lit up. "I know of a place... well, a location. There are some beach houses, very nice ones if I remember correctly, far down the coast. It could possibly take an hour or more to drive there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go, then..." Justin responded, all for this idea, largely due to the fact of previously having no idea where he was going.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they got into the car, and Michael pulled away, Justin told them. "I'm letting you drive me; but, you will be going back home." When they looked at him with hurt expressions, Justin explained, "One, I don't want anyone having an exact location of my whereabouts. That way, you won't have to lie so much to the police. Also, it will be more difficult to stay hidden if more than one needs to hide out. Can you understand that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like it," Ethan groused. "However, I understand it. The most important part is you staying safely hidden until the truth comes out." A bleak expression came over his face. " _If_ it ever comes out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael glared at his friend. "Nice attitude, Gold! Justin doesn't need to hear that shit right now!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not saying anything he doesn't already know!" Ethan stormed back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, shaking his head back and forth. It was the first real laugh he'd had for awhile. "It's great to see the two of you can stay true to form. Always bickering over the smallest thing." Warmth filled his eyes as he looked at them. "I love you both... the brothers I never had. Take care of each other, and try not to worry too much. I'll find a way to keep in touch."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael kept driving, his eyes slightly misting at Justin's words. "We love you too, Justin. You're our best friend. As soon as Ma finds out you run off, I'm sure she'll be checking in on your mom regularly. I don't want you to worry about her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks. Knowing that will be a relief. I'm going to figure this out, and find a way to get Chris to tell the truth. I swear that. This is only temporary. I will be back home again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
In a rare instance of non-pessimism, Ethan became more positive, fervently speaking, "I know you will, Justin. You are our shining light. The one that can always get people to take notice. You're going to be fine. And, when you come home... we'll be here for you."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Justin toed off his sneakers, carrying them in his hand as he walked down this new expanse of beach. It was much different from the beach he had grown up around. The houses were closer to the water, and, they were larger and far more luxurious. That was obvious even from the distance. He had Michael drop him off a distance away, and watched as they drove off, before he headed off in the opposite direction. He didn't want to involve them further. They wouldn't know precisely where he was at. He thought that to be best for all concerned.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he walked along the miles of beach, his legs continued to tire, his eyes becoming heavy... the ability to focus becoming more and more difficult. He was exhausted. If only he could find a safe place to rest. He squinted at each house as he came in closer proximity of them, hoping to find one that was abandoned. So far, it appeared that each house owner was currently staying in their homes. He'd always thought these rich types were jet-setters; ones that settled back home in the sandy beaches of Florida during the winter season. Surely one house had to be unoccupied?  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuing to walk along the beach, exhaustion only setting in more fully, Justin's steps stilled when he saw the house that not only stood taller than the rest had, but, excluding a few lights being on, seemed to be empty. There were no vehicles around the house, not a visible sight or sound of anyone being in residence. Perhaps the lights were a security measure? He wasn't sure about that; however, he intended to take a closer look.  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand reached for the door handle... grimly he realized he was now committing an actual crime; however, not as severe as the one he most likely had already been accused of. Justin swore under his breath. It was locked. He glanced down at the doormat in front of the door, an idea quickly forming in his mind. Could it be that simple? What if the key was tucked beneath the mat? Reaching down, he lifted the corner, surprised laughter tumbling from his lips. Perhaps he had been meant to find this house. As he slid the key into the lock, and replaced it just as quickly, he slipped inside, at once feeling the tension lifting from his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite the fact he was hungry, Justin bypassed the room that was clearly the kitchen, his footsteps advancing to the long staircase... a bed his first priority. His hand swept along the railing as he ascended the stairs, while thinking, he could definitely get used to staying here for awhile. He really hoped that was an option... and that the house owner didn't return too quickly. Moving down the long hallway, Justin passed various rooms, in search of one that appeared unlived in; thinking if he was discovered, maybe they would be less harsh if he hadn't actually taken someone's bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the end of the hall, he chose one that had a connecting bathroom, one that was empty of all accessories, and a walk-in closet that was completely bare. Making quick use of the bathroom, Justin washed his hands before stripping down to his black boxer briefs, sliding into the bed and dousing the light on the bedside lamp. He knew he shouldn't be relaxed, or even able to sleep quickly; and yet, somehow he thought he might have the best night's sleep of his young life. Uncertain of how long his solitude, and apparent safety would last, Justin closed his eyes, forcing all the bad thoughts from his mind. Tomorrow was another day. He would put things into perspective then.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Brian frowned as he found himself unexpectedly awakened, his eyes peering into the darkness before his eyes focused in the dim lighting. He had heard something... strangely it sounded like movement, a sound, something. But... what was the source of it? Emmett was staying further up the coast for the night. They needed supplies, and it was standard procedure for him to acquire them in the morning before driving back. His own little weekend lark had been more short-lived than usual. Within hours of them driving into Tampa, Brian had wanted to come back home. His plan had initially been to take a flight, but, that interest quickly changed. His boredom seemed to have no relief these days. He had about given up on that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slipping into his jeans, the snap undone as usual, Brian moved down the hall, quietly checking each room. Something wasn't right. He had woken with the sense of knowing that... but, so far, had nothing to account for the feeling. As he opened the door to the last bedroom, one that had actually never been used by anyone, Brian's eyes widened on the form that slightly stirred underneath the sheets. Moving closer, Brian reached out to light the lamp to its lowest setting, uncertain if he wanted to awaken his uninvited guest... yet, wanting to get a closer look at who had broken into his home.  
  
  
  
  
  
A slow smile curved his lips at his first glimpse of the boy. Without a doubt, the blond was young; boy was very accurate. If his guess was right, and he rarely made a mistake regarding hot men - this boy couldn't be more than seventeen... eighteen at best. Interesting, he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian found his attention focused on his lips. They were perfectly shaped and the most appealing color of raspberry - and he had seen more than his fair share. He couldn't help wanting to taste them. Of course, he wouldn't. That would be intrusive, despite the fact of the boy barging uninvited into his domain. He didn't just want to kiss him, he wanted to see what was hiding under the sheet. Something told him it would be even more remarkable. Forcing his mind back to the matter at hand, Brian realized his attention needed to be on finding out this boy's identity... and exactly why he had snuck into his home. His eyes continuing to heat at the sight of him, Brian recognized his boredom was gone. How long that would last he was unable to determine. But... for now, it was non-existent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking to the switch that would cast the entire room in bright light, Brian flipped it on, watching with interest as the blond slowly came awake, his eyes fearful as he sought out the source of his unrest. Brian's eyes stabbed into beautiful blue eyes, determined he would keep his libido at a minimum until he had all of his questions answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Goldilocks... mind telling me why you're sleeping in one of my beds?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	6. A Matter of Trust

Justin's eyes slowly widened as the awareness of his new reality fully dawned on him. He was busted now. He may have entered the beach house with a key - one that he inappropriately obtained - but now, he had been caught by the obvious owner. There wasn't a doubt this man would turn him over to the police. He wasn't sure how far he had traveled from home. At the least, it had been 100 miles. The driving had been long, not to mention the hours he'd spent on foot. Regardless of the distance, as of tomorrow morning, Chris Hobbs, Sr. would have made his 'supposed' crime front page news. Any cop in the state would jump on this case without a moment of hesitation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, Goldilocks? The hour is late... and I wasn't aware of hosting a beach party tonight." Brian peered around the room. "Are you alone... or is your little _girlfriend_ hiding in the bathroom?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Momentarily forgetting his fear, first due to the beautiful stranger's nonchalant manner - and fuck was he ever beautiful; then, in disgust at the last part of his question, Justin scrunched up his nose in complete distaste. "Uhhhh... no."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian clicked his tongue. "Oh, it _does_ speak. No to what part? I believe it was a two-part question."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin licked his lips nervously, not oblivious to the gorgeous brunet's eyes following the action. "Right. Actually, the answer is still no... to both parts. And... I think it's a three-part question since you initially asked why I was in one of your beds."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a brow, refusing to smile at the incredible balls this hot little blond possessed, Brian curtly replied, "Quite a mouth on someone I could hand over to the authorities with one quick phone call."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, Justin came immediately back to his senses. He jumped from the bed, reaching for his jeans, uncaring that the man watched and admired him as he slid into them, his backside the most prominent view being given. Turning around quickly, flushing from the admiring look on the man's face, Justin stammered, "T-there's no need to do that, Sir. I'll j-just be on my way. I didn't think the house was occupied..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Didn't think the house was occupied..." he parroted in a monotone voice. "Yeah. That makes breaking and entering more acceptable."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Technically, I didn't break in. The key was under the mat..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to my house man about that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry; I'll just be on my way..." Justin slipped his shirt on, he bent over for his shoes, moving to get them on as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silently, he watched the young blond, speculation in his cautious gaze. Something was off with the young man. He wasn't on a lark, a dare, or any sort of teenage excursion; the boy was frightened. The boy was running from something... or someone. When he'd mentioned the police, the blood drained completely from his already pale face. What could be chasing this innocent looking boy? And... why was he so curious about the answer? "Where will you go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Justin told him, "Somewhere... anywhere."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's good to know you have a plan," Brian muttered derisively. He moved away from the doorway as the blond moved closer, his eyes narrowing as he stepped up to him. The boy was clearly exhausted, there was a pallor in his cheeks that was far from normal. It could be stress, hunger, many things... but, it made him curious. "When did you last eat?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't even know the answer. "What time is it now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nearing four A.M." Brian moved closer, his eyes studying the nervous boy even more intensely. "What's your name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin." _Fuck. What was he doing?_ He was - by now - a wanted criminal, and he was giving his name to a complete stranger. He was losing his mind! "What does it matter? I'm leaving."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian placed his arm in front of the body of blond Justin, for some reason not wanting him to just scurry off into the night. His curiosity had been piqued - and for the first time in longer than he could remember. He wasn't sure he wanted that to end. "Come downstairs. I'll get you something to eat before you go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to do that..." Justin half-heartedly protested. He knew he should get out of here quickly. Being recognized was the last thing he wanted to do; then again, he was hungry. He needed to hold onto every last dollar he had as long as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know I don't... " Brian leaned in closer, his breath virtually fanning the blond's lips. "Now... how about you stop arguing, and just let me extend a kindness."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay..." he agreed, hoping he wasn't making a colossal mistake. "I guess I could eat something."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Chief Jim Stockwell rolled over in his bed, snatching at the phone that was ringing incessantly on the nightstand. "Stockwell," he growled into the mouthpiece.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to talk." Chris Hobbs, Sr. hissed into the phone from outside of the emergency care unit. "I'm stuck here at the hospital... so, you'll need to come to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squinting his eyes, he sat up on the side of his bed, mindful not to disturb his wife any more than possible. "Can't it wait until morning, Chris? It's four A.M!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't give a damn what time it is! I need to know that your men are working around the clock to hunt down this worthless faggot! The more time that goes by, the greater the odds that he'll get away. He needs brought in tonight!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down! You won't do either you or your son any good like this!" He looked to his side and watched as his wife slid into her robe and slippers, silently he waved her off in understanding when she mouthed to him she would put on some coffee. Thank God, he thought to himself. If he was going to deal with this shit at this time of night, coffee was only the start of what he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His back momentarily tensed at the mention of his son. He had probably gone too far tonight; although, he felt no remorse in pinning the blame on Justin Taylor. As far as he was concerned - all queers were freak shows. They needed locked away or eradicated from existence... anything that isolated them from decent people. When he had seen his son being coerced into that repulsive act, he had to take a stand. Chris would know he did it for his own good. If nothing else, he made a man of him tonight. He doubted his son would ever be tempted into such hideous actions again. "My son is still unconscious. If I wasn't so worried about him, I'd be out looking for the fucker myself!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waiting until the door closed behind his wife, Jim snarled into the phone, "You need to be exactly where you are! Think what you're saying, Chris! You are the most homophobic man in town - outside of myself. Everything has to go by the book, and leave no room for doubt. I'm telling you right now - this can't come down as another gay hate crime. If it does - we all have a lot to lose!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you saying, Jim? I'm an innocent victim here." His chest began to pound at the implications. He was relatively sure that Jim Stockwell wouldn't sell him out; his hate for queers was just as intense, but, he didn't trust anyone. In this case, he was certain that was the only safe stance for him to take.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course you are, Chris." His voice was condescending, both of them knowing suspicion was present, yet, he didn't care enough to question it. In the back of his mind, though, he knew it was too much of a coincidence that the Hobbs' security system malfunctioning at that particular time was more than suspect. A lot happened at that pool, he was sure of it. All that mattered to him right now was knowing there would be one less queer walking about in his town. "Stop by my office in the morning. We'll see where we are, then. In the meantime, I wouldn't worry too much about Justin Taylor. The kid is dirt poor. He can't get too far. In fact, he probably didn't even make it out before our roadblocks went up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragging an unsteady hand through his hair, Chris told his friend, "I hope so." After ending the call, he paced the corridor, waiting for the doctor to finish. He needed to talk to his son... and before fucking Horvath got to him. He was one of the few cops in town his money couldn't reach. Their stories needed to match. He would make certain that they did.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
"This is so good," Justin spoke in between mouthfuls, practically devouring the grilled cheese sandwich placed in front of him. He popped several chips into his mouth at once, unable to believe just how hungry he must have been.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed from across the table. "Not the healthiest dining fare for this hour of the night... or morning, but, it's something even I can throw together."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I take it you're not a culinary expert?" Justin queried, uncertain of why he was feeling so much at ease. He had no way of knowing this man hadn't already called the cops on him, or that he wouldn't do so the moment his back was turned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hardly," he scoffed. "Now... how about you tell me why you found the reason to hide out in my house? Did you get your girlfriend knocked up?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shuddered. "Not even close. Uhhh, did you tell me your name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't, but... being that you've slept in one of my beds, and I've fed you, I suppose that can be arranged." Removing Justin's empty plate from the table, Brian turned and answered with a mock bow, before eloquently proclaiming, "Brian Kinney at your service... Goldilocks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you my name, and still you call me - _that_ ," Justin bemoaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked. "Does it bother you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. "I doubt you'd care if it did."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Probably not. Okay, the pleasantries have all been observed. Now... how about you tell me why you feel the need to hide out. Obviously, I know it's not a girlfriend. I know you are queer. My radar never fails me on that." Ignoring Justin's preference, deciding he was amused by calling him by the name of a fictitious girl, Brian more aggressively asked him, "What are you running from, Goldilocks? Give me a reason to help you, because lies will have you out on your ass and running from whatever hunts you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-it's a long and complicated story... and, not a nice one. It would be better for you if you didn't know too much. I don't want to drag you down with me." Justin shook his head, knowing this part of the discussion shouldn't even be an issue now, but as always - curiosity killed the cat. "How do you know I'm gay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "I have a lifetime of experience on that subject. We can return to that later. For now, I want to know what kind of trouble you're in... and, trust me when I say I don't worry about 'guilt by association'. What did you do, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All at once the reality of his predicament hit him full force. The anger was gone, at least for the moment, only to be replaced with despair. One lone tear slid down the side of his face, his lower lip beginning to quiver. "All I did was try to protect my family, and be the man my mom raised me to be. Now, the biggest homophobic prick I know is trying to railroad me because he can't accept a bit of home truth. I can't go back there - ever. All that's left is for me to run."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	7. The Moment of Truth

Brian watched the boy, his eyes searching for any sign of subterfuge. He could tolerate many things; however, a liar wasn't one of them. When he looked into the blond's beautiful blue eyes, all he could see was sincerity and pain. Looking intently, he thought that he was viewing a great deal of pain. Far more than a young man of such tender years should possess. "Tell me about it, Justin. Why are you forced to run?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pick up the morning paper. I'll probably be front page news... even so far from home." Justin knew he was stalling. For some reason he dreaded seeing either censure or disbelief in this man's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian told him, "Play your cards right, kid, and we can read it together over morning coffee." Moving closer, Brian cupped the chin of the softest skin he had ever touched in the palm of his hand, reminding himself that this boy was obviously underage... and that other issues still remained. "Now, tell me what troubles those beautiful blue eyes. You'd be amazed how helpful the right person can be."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked down, nibbling at his bottom lip, only looking up when the beautiful brunet let go of his chin. Tingles had moved up and down his spine when the stranger had touched him. His awareness of this God-like creature was immense. If not for his pressing problems, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he'd be making himself more than available to him. "It's a long story."  
  
  
  
  
  
"They usually are." Brian took a few steps back, crossing his arms as he patiently waited for the boy to make his revelations. As innocent as the boy appeared to be, there was also terror in his eyes. Something horrifying had happened to this boy. He couldn't imagine him being the cause of it; however, he knew the look of innocence was often deceptive. For some reason, he didn't think that would be case with the hot little blond. "Try starting with what made you strike out on your own. Tell me about that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it's an odd story." Justin took in a deep breath, quickly realizing his host wasn't about to relent. He figured he wouldn't either if he had this uninvited stranger in his own home. "I went to confront the homophobic asshole that took a bat to my mom's car... just to relay to him I expected restitution be made."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow. Somehow he thought it to be much more involved than a little chat. "And, he didn't agree..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin grimaced. "Not even close." Recalling his moment with Chris by the pool, it still remained difficult to believe it had actually happened. "Turns out the prick is a closet case. He wanted me to suck his dick. If I did that, he would pay for the repairs." Shaking his head in grim acceptance, Justin added, "Of course, I knew he was full of shit. He wouldn't have given me a fucking dime."  
  
  
  
  
  
"They usually don't." He looked at the young man that tried to appear so strong on the surface, yet seemed to be breaking underneath. He didn't know why he cared, but, homophobic assholes pissed the hell out of him. He wanted to know everything. "What happened next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's when it really got ugly." Justin shivered in remembrance of the violence Chris' father had perpetrated on his own son. "I was playing along with Chris' little scene. The fucker was salivating at the thought of me sucking him off."  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to resist, Brian interrupted, "I can understand that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Flushing at what the hot brunet was implying, Justin continued on, "His father found us, and all hell really broke loose."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me guess this part." Brian rolled his lips together, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Daddy is an even bigger dick than his son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah... but, how he responded was even more shocking." Justin's face paled as he thought of the continuous blows Chris Hobbs, Sr. inflicted on his son. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought the bat with me. If I hadn't - things might be so different."  
  
  
  
  
  
Frowning at the mention of the bat, Brian eyed the blond suspiciously. "Why would you bring the bat _if_ you didn't intend on using it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving away from his stationary position, Justin began to pace, a combination of fatigue and stress making him all the more restless and edgy. "I wasn't thinking at all! I wanted Chris to see the bat that destroyed everything for my mom. You see, I don't come from what is referred to as a well-to-do family. We're poor, my mom lives paycheck to paycheck. Having her car demolished was devastating. I had to try---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian filed that away as useful information, before further prompting, "Back to the bat. What happened with it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris' father went crazy. I've never seen anything like it. He started beating his son with it, insisting that he was teaching him how to be a man, and not be lured into a depraved life such as mine. It was sick..." Justin barely croaked out the words. As much as he hated Chris Hobbs, he hated what his father had done to him even more. "Chris was barely conscious when he stopped. Then, he calmly called 911 stating that he had witnessed me beating his son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Brian swore. "Homophobic mother fuckers!" Running a hand through his hair, he looked intently at Justin. "So, you ran. Did you even have a plan on what to do next... where to go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head, his eyes open and vulnerable, hoping in this instant for compassion and understanding from this stranger. He knew he didn't deserve it. This man didn't know him... had even less reason to believe him, but, he really hoped he did. "It all happened so fast. I - I just know I can't go back. Everything is stacked against me... or it will be. You see, Chris' father practically owns the town. No one will doubt his word. My only hope would be Chris waking up and telling the truth."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Close minded little towns. I know them well."Brian snorted. "That's not likely to happen, Justin. He's going to wake up and say exactly what Daddy wants him to say. You need to accept that now. Never lose sight of it. Straight assholes like your Chris' father live to persecute us. I'll need to look into this further, but, at this point, I'd say you are right. Going back isn't an option. At least, not right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Had he heard correctly? He could have sworn he'd heard him say something about looking into it. "Uhhhh, what are you saying?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe I just told you." Brian smiled at the beautiful blond, for the first time a glimmer of trust showing in his eyes. "I like to think myself to be a good judge of character... most especially if someone is trying to deceive me. I believe you. What I'm saying is very simple, Goldilocks. You can stay here for now. During that time, I will see what I can uncover."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. I - I have no words to tell you what this means to me..." Justin stammered, uncertain of what he should say. There wasn't an adequate term to convey his gratitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. "I think I have an idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure you do. These are desperate times for me. I'm not sure if hiding out will even be enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It will do for now. This won't be all fun, Justin. If you are about to be front page news, you'll have to lay low. That means inside the house during the day. Even though, I have private access around my house, tourists do slip past. We wouldn't want you to be recognized." Brian's eyes narrowed on the heaviness of the young boy's eyes. He was beyond exhausted; he hadn't noticed it before, but, he did now. Brian wondered how much rest Justin had attained before he had abruptly awakened him. However much, it hadn't been enough. "Go back to bed, Justin. We'll talk more in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glanced almost yearningly at the way back to the bedroom, knowing he needed that sleep more than anything right now... but, afraid to trust what seemed to be far too good to be true. Why was this stranger being so kind to him? He had been truthful with him, but, how could he know that? And... why would he even care? "Why are you helping me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged his shoulders. "Because I seem to be the only one that can."  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling at him, Justin whispered, "My hero."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuddering, Brian answered back, "Hell no. I'm not a hero; although, I hate injustices such as you suffered tonight. If I can help you make it right, that's one more win for our team." Brian gave Justin a smile of his own, one that hoped to be reassuring, and one that the obviously suspicious boy could trust. "Get some rest. I promise, we'll figure something out tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay," Justin agreed, more than aware of being too tired to do anything else. "I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Following at a slow distance as Justin exited the kitchen, and moving off toward the staircase leading to the bedrooms, Brian shook his head in definite disagreement of those words. No matter how quiet little Goldilocks could be, there wasn't a doubt he could forget someone as hot as Justin was under his roof... in one of his beds. For now, he had to forget about that. First and foremost, the boy needed help... and guidance even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Making certain the house was locked up tight for what remained of the night, Brian made his way back to his own bed, his thoughts jumbling around in his head. Justin had called him a hero. That was anything but the case; however, he thought it might be so with the young blond. After what he must have endured tonight seeing his mother so savagely victimized, and how he had bravely sought to make it right, Justin was the hero.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian couldn't help but feeling amazed at his strong belief in Justin's innocence. He didn't find himself trusting in many things, life had made that so... but, for some strange reason, he believed in this boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 ** _  
A/N: Much shorter than usual, but, the ending point I thought there needed to be. Thanks for reading. More to follow as soon as I can. :)_**

 


	8. Chapter 8

Justin's eyes slowly opened the following morning, a relaxing stretch quickly following. He smiled as he took in the sunlight shining brightly in his temporary bedroom. It was his hope that his stay would be long enough to piece together what needed to be done to fix the mess his life had become in a mere instant. Last night, his mysterious benefactor had been generous with his support, and offer of help - but, would that remain the same in the light of day?  
  
  
  
  
  
"So... Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Brian stood in the doorway, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, his brow arched as the beautiful blond scrambled beneath the covers to hide his nearly naked form from view. Not quite soon enough, though. As Justin had stretched and adjusted to the daylight, he had caught quite a lovely glimpse of a perfect body encased only in what he had assumed to be a light colored pair of boxer briefs. "I brought you some coffee. Of course, such a young boy as yourself might prefer juice."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pouting, Justin was quick to tell his teasing host, "I'll have you know I've been drinking coffee for years. And, I'll be eighteen very soon. And, which is it? Goldilocks or Sleeping Beauty!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quirking a brow at Justin's morning feistiness, Brian returned, "Both analogies apply here." Brian found the news of Justin's age good and bad - for very different reasons. Legally, Justin was past the age of consent. His raging libido liked that part. However, one thing was very disturbing... at least, if Justin was somehow captured and faced a court hearing. He would most likely be tried as an adult. That could have much harsher consequences. Moving closer, Brian placed the cup of coffee on the nightstand, watching as Justin reached for it. "It has a couple spoons of sugar in it. I had no idea how you liked it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a slow sip, Justin swallowed it, smiling before setting it back down. "It's perfect... thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _No, you're perfect_ , Brian thought to himself, irritated at himself for the tender and entirely too lesbionic thought. "I spent some time researching your problem. You made the front page news, even so far from home." He paused as he remembered the details. "I'm not familiar with your town, although, it seems very small." When Justin nodded in the affirmative, Brian continued, "Sadly, such abuse happens in these kind of towns. One man comes into power, and it's either sink or swim for everyone else."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's it exactly with Chris' dad." He bit at his lip nervously, looking intently at his brunet savior. "After reading what had to have been a scathing article about me - you still believe me to be innocent?"  
  
  
  
  
  
If anything, he had been more convinced of Justin's innocence after reading the 'apparent' witness accounts of the events of last night. It was amazing how much he felt he knew the young boy after such a short acquaintance; however, he hadn't seen anything to allude to Justin being anything other than what he appeared... and that was on counts - completely genuine. "Yes, I still believe you. And... I want to help you prove that innocence."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But... how?" Justin's lower lip trembled as he asked the question, in this moment feeling more vulnerable than he ever had. Before falling asleep again - late last night - the seriousness of his situation had more deeply occurred to him. He needed Brian's help; although, he felt wrong about accepting so much from a stranger. What amazed him the most was his immediate, and complete trust in this man. His eyes were so deep and intense, his jaw set in such determination. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian would keep him safe. It left him with a peculiar feeling both in his chest and stomach as he made that realization. All he knew was that he needed him... seemingly desperately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Obviously the most effective, and easiest way out is for young Chris Hobbs to come forward regarding his father's horrifying act. However... I am a realist, I really don't hold out much hope for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "That will never happen. Chris is a bully, and he's securely under daddy's thumb. If that is my only hope, I may as well resign myself to a life on the run..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop that!" Brian's tone was full of censure. The fact that he cared about such an outcome for the boy unsettled him most of all. Why the fuck did he even care? What was it about this boy? Was it his guile? His innocence? Or was it a totality of his all around perfection? He wasn't sure what correctly defined it - he only knew he intended on seeing this through, the only outcome acceptable to him being Justin's full vindication. "You have no idea the power I can amass - especially against small town empty-headed pricks!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A timid smile curved Justin's lips, his anxiety temporarily vanishing. "I have no doubt you are an unstoppable force... however, I have a deck stacked against me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not arguing that. In another town it would be purely circumstantial; and, with the right attorney, things could be different." Brian knew Justin would probably be hesitant about that option. He was clearly not very trusting of others, and, he had to say that was with good reason. They needed to get a look inside - up close and personal - without needing to rely on news reports. It was just a matter of making that happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A-attorney? No, I can't do that, Brian. For one, I don't have that kind of money... and another, a lawyer would insist I go back. I-I'm not ready to do that." Justin's eyes were fearful, almost pleading his case in one desperate look.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved closer, barely restraining the urge to pull the boy into his arms and offer some physical comfort. He knew himself too well. It might start out as comfort... but, it would escalate into so much more. He wasn't blind to his effect on other men - gay men in particular. The admiration in Justin's eyes had been apparent from the instant they had met. He could have this boy with very little effort. His experience would assure him of an easy acquisition. He couldn't rule out the possibility of using his skills to seduce the boy - if he placed his hands on him. The blond was just too fucking desirable... and, he wasn't a man accustomed to denying himself what he wanted. His voice lowered, as he told him in his most soothing tone, "Justin, no one is going to make you go back. That won't happen until you're ready for it. You can trust me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pulled at the sheet that covered him, shyly trying to hide himself from view; although, assuming that Brian had seen quite a lot when he first stepped into the room. Nervously, he stammered, "Uhhhh, I - I know we just met, and there's no reason for it, but, I do trust you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good..." Brian whispered, unable to pull his eyes from Justin's lips. The boy was so fucking beautiful, he thought to himself. "You are completely safe here." To himself, Brian amended, _as safe as you want to be_... Clearing his throat, Brian forced himself to stand to his feet. It was either that, or lean forward and taste those succulent lips that seemed designed purely to frustrate him. "Maybe you should get dressed and come downstairs. We can talk more... and you must be hungry. Feel free to take a shower first if you want."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks." Justin scrunched up his nose as a thought occurred to him. "Uhhh, do you have some things I can borrow?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked. "I guess you are traveling very lightly. Your bathroom is fully stocked. Shampoo, soap, fresh deodorant and toothbrush. Everything you should need will be in there. Use the robe hanging on the door; I'll send Emmett back out to get some clothes for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emmett?" Justin bit his lip, not wanting to show an abundance of curiosity, yet unable to fully still it. "Is that your boyfriend?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A shriek was the answer to Justin's question. They both turned to look as the thin, and flamboyantly dressed man burst into the room, his hands waving about in sudden agitation. "Boyfriend? Heavens no, Baby. I am merely the hired help."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Hired help indeed. If that were the case... I would have fired you years ago for your constant interruptions and blatant acts of disrespect! However, now that you have intruded, Emmett, this is Justin. This colorful Queen is my house man, as well as a good friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett stepped further into the room, assessing their houseguest. He moved to stand next to Justin, his hands raising to lay across his own cheeks. "Brian, you didn't tell me how adorable he is." An accusing look entered his eyes as he looked at Brian. "Don't worry, Baby, I'll protect you from the big, bad wolf."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. He liked Emmett instantly. He was totally over the top... and he loved it. "Actually, he's been the perfect gentleman."  
  
  
  
  
  
A skeptical look on his face as he looked back and forth between the two of them, Emmett's eyes were wide in his astonishment, his eyes never leaving Justin as he asked, "You're telling me you were in this house - all night - with Brian, and he never---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enough, Honeycutt. Just determine Justin's size and go back into town and get him some clothes. Make sure you get him a complete ensemble, and all of the basic necessities." Brian was irritated, but, not because of Emmett's words. What perturbed him the most was the knowledge of how badly he wanted to devour the young boy. However, he was a man of experience, he could be patient and work on Justin's problems first. "And... don't forget - Justin is supposed to blend in. Choose his clothing accordingly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett released a long suffering sigh. "No pink or neon green? He'd look so cute in them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shuddered in response. He eyed the two of them curiously, astounded by how different the two men were, and yet, the closeness they shared being more than apparent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Absolutely not..." Brian answered, unable to stop from smiling at Emmett's typical antics. He wasn't the least bit concerned. After spending nearly an hour going over the details he had uncovered in Justin's case, and relaying it to Emmett - piece by piece, he knew that Emmett would do what was in Justin's best interest. By nature, he wasn't a trusting man; however, he trusted Emmett. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his friend would make the right choices.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No worries, Sweetie. I know exactly what to do..." Emmett said, before gliding back to the bedroom door, in his mind, the discussion long over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quickly sliding into his pants, Justin stood to his feet, his voice calling out to the departing man, "Hey, wait! Don't you need to know my sizes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian and Emmett shared an amused glanced, before Emmett airily replied, "Darling, I am an expert of the male size; I know exactly how to best equip you." His eyes moved over the tight jeans that cradled the young boy, a soft whistle escaping. "It appears that you have quite the package. I'll make certain to accentuate that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Groaning, Brian refrained from ogling the beautiful blond, that very fact not being unnoticed by him earlier when Justin had scrambled for covering. "Just remember that he will be mostly housebound, only going out in the evenings. Basic and casual is what we want."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Such a pity..." Emmett observed, his eyes more on Brian than on their troubled houseguest. Brian had lost that aloof, and bored demeanor. He had noticed it earlier when Brian told Justin's story. That he had taken the boy in, and seemingly cared about helping him was significant. Something was brewing here... and he couldn't wait to see what happened next. "I'll be back later this afternoon. You boys behave---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take your time..." Brian told him, his eyes warming as they rested on the bare-chested boy. Fuck, this kid was hot. He couldn't get that thought out of his mind... or keep his cock from noticing the same. He wanted the blond. Restraint would be more difficult than it ever had been.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled brightly at Brian as Emmett scurried away with a wave to both of them. His gratitude held no limits. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to find this house, and this man in particular... but, he knew he was in the best and safest place he could be. Unable to resist, Justin rushed forward, his hand reaching up to cup the back of Brian's neck, pulling him down for a quick, yet intense kiss. He hadn't expected to feel sparks when their lips met; however, that was exactly how he felt. Pulling back, Justin gasped at the raw hunger in Brian's eyes, he remained motionless, unsure of what to do or say next. "I - I, uhhhhh, just wanted to say thank you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head. His intentions had been so good, but, now they would probably be for shit. Now that he had briefly tasted those lips, he wasn't sure he could keep his hands off. Even more tempting was in knowing that Justin didn't want him to resist. In a raw, aching voice, Brian told him, "You shouldn't have done that." His tone becoming even more husky, Brian growled, "Now that you crossed that line, I suppose I should kiss you again. I'm a man that likes to be informed... and test out every possibility. Another kiss would tell me if you really taste as good as I thought you did---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A moan slid through Justin's lips as Brian's mouth captured his this time. Captured was exactly how they felt. It was a feeling he hoped to enjoy repeatedly during his time here. As Brian made quick work of totally devouring his mouth, Justin thought that was exactly what would happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	9. The Persistence of Youth

"Hell, Jim! I don't have all morning to cool my heels outside of your office!" Chris Hobbs, Sr. exploded from the other side of his _supposed_ friend's desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle ticked in Jim Stockwell's cheek. "You'd better watch that tone, Chris. Friends or not, this is my fucking office... not to mention - I am the Chief of Police. You can't speak to me like that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a seat across from the Chief's desk, Chris scowled for a minute, before blurting out, "Sorry, Jim. I'm under a bit of stress here... and I haven't had any damned sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrowing his eyes on his friend, Stockwell announced, "I know your son hasn't woke up yet. Horvath just checked in with me. He said he did speak with you, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spoke with me hell!" Chris grumbled. "He grilled me for over an hour. You need to get his ass out looking for the Taylor kid. The faggot should have been brought in by now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"These things take time, Chris. You should know that! The best thing you can do for your son and this investigation is stay the hell out of it. Horvath will handle it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sneering in response, Chris muttered, "I don't trust your top cop. He has alliances that I find to be - _suspect_."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Suspect!?" Stockwell exploded. "He's the best officer on the force. Once your son wakes up, Carl will get the answers that will convict the Taylor boy." His eyes narrowed on his friend sharply - "That is... _if_ your stories corroborate."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean if?" Chris stormed back. "Of course they will!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris, I'm just stating the obvious. The case against Taylor needs to be solid before he's brought before a judge. This town is notoriously bias against his kind. I won't be accused of harassment." His eyes darkened, when he elaborated, "I'm not going down because of some fucking queer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Chris glowered at the man that was his oldest friend, at this moment, untrusting of everyone. "The only one going down is that worthless faggot! Just get him back here, Jim."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll broaden the search if we don't get any leads soon. I can't imagine he could have traveled far. I didn't get the impression he had much money." Jim Stockwell scratched his head, trying to rationalize it all out. He hadn't expected the kid to stay hidden all night, and most especially, not into the morning. Taylor was either very resourceful, or someone was helping him. It was his job to find out which - and deal with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's dirt poor. There's no way he got far out of town." Frowning as he realized the time, and how long he'd been gone from the hospital, he added on hurriedly, "I need to get back. Call me if you hear anything. And... I mean anything!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Stockwell nodded in response, his eyes speculative on his friend as he made his way to the door. All of the pieces of Chris' story added up; however... he still felt uneasy about something. He just didn't know what. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Horvath would find it - if it were pertinent to the case. It was his hope that it wouldn't be anything detrimental. Although, right now, that was exactly what his gut told him would happen.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hands framed Justin's face, his fingertips sliding into the blond hair that he could reach. He was scarcely giving the boy room or time to breathe. Releasing his lips for more than a mere second was too long. The boy tasted entirely too good. He wanted him so fucking badly. Justin shouldn't have touched him, most especially - he shouldn't have kissed him. His focus would be for shit now. At least, until he had him. Denying himself that much desired prize would be nearly impossible now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing was the last thing on Justin's mind; although, with the intensity his mouth was now being devoured, he realized it should be a concern. Brian's mouth continued to move on his like a man dying of thirst... and, with him being the only alternative of being quenched. There wasn't a doubt at all - he was loving every single minute of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sliding one hand to firmly cup the back of the blond's neck, Brian angled their bodies for the most intense, and intimate of contact. He wanted Justin to know exactly how much he desired him. That was simply how he operated. A man always knew when he was wanted by Brian Kinney. Not only was the knowledge there, but, the excitement of being the fortunate recipient added to the moment as well. His mouth continuing to move over Justin's lips, his tongue mapping and claiming, Brian couldn't shake the thought of how close they were to the bed. Laying him down and taking everything the beautiful blond had to give was the greatest of temptations. "You taste so fucking good... and, I want you so damned much."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I've never felt like this..." Justin moaned brokenly. "I w-want you too---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt like a bucket of ice had poured down his back. Justin's words of never having felt like this equated to innocence, at least, in his mind. Whereas that wouldn't normally bother him, for some reason it did now... with Justin. This boy was special. He was braver than any kid should be in such a dire set of circumstances, and he clearly had a giving heart. That was something that could end up hurting Justin - should it be extended to the wrong person. Taking a slight step back, and forcing his hands to fall away, Brian reminded himself of all that the blond faced, as well as his inexperience. As painful as it was to him, now wasn't their time. Looking into the eyes that reflected a raw desire, and knowing the same could be found in his own, he realized this was nothing more than a delay. Their time would come.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't do this, Justin. At least - not right now." Brian's voice was heavy with regret, his eyes and stormy expression contradicting the finality of his words.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's lip quivered, his uncertainly making him ask, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed uneasily. "Not at all. You did everything right." His eyes clouded over, when he further assured, "That was the hottest kiss I ever remember enjoying. I wanted more; I still do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then... why?" Justin asked, confusion clearly expressed on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This isn't the right time, Justin... and you are only seventeen years old. Your life is in turmoil right now. It's not the time to make this choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be eighteen in two more weeks. And... I'm not completely inexperienced." Justin's eyes lowered to the bulge that strained against Brian's jeans. "I can show you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's dick jerked at the images that immediately slipped into his mind. He could visualize the pliant, beautiful blond sliding to his knees, and using that hot little mouth to make him forget every reservation he now had. "Justin..." Brian whispered in a low growl. "Don't do this now. I'm trying to do the right thing here, and, it's not easy with someone as tempting as you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to do the right thing." Justin moved closer, uncertain of where his bravado was coming from, but knowing one thing - he wasn't ready for this moment to end. He wanted this man. More than that - he wanted Brian to be the first. Thankfully, he wasn't a complete novice and had sucked cock before. A fact he was certain his gorgeous protector would soon realize. Brazenly, Justin stroked his hand across the front of Brian's pants, a lustful smile curving his lips as he felt the response Brian couldn't hide. Carefully, he began to lower the zipper, his eyes hot on Brian's face as he made his move. "Let me suck you, Brian. If you want to push me away afterwards, then, that's fine... but, I don't think you will. In fact, I think you'll only want to fuck me even more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching as Justin went down to his knees, Brian couldn't stop from rasping, "I doubt that is possible." His head arched back as Justin's hands slowly pushed his jeans down, his cock twitching when warm breath began to tease him. He reached out to stroke the back of Justin's head, denying himself this pleasure the last thing he now wanted to do. In a raw, aching voice, Brian urged him on. "Go on, then. Show me what you know." In the back of his mind, Brian knew he wouldn't be able to pull back once this was done. The boy would belong to him. He only hoped he could maintain his focus and protect him once that happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
His tongue tentatively licked around the tip of Brian's dick. Justin moaned when that first droplet hit his tongue. He'd only done this a few times, but, he'd quickly become a natural. He wanted this to be a blowjob Brian would always remember. That was exactly what he intended to happen. In a gesture of complete trust, Justin slid his hands upward to stroke Brian's chest, not using either of them to control the dick that would soon be impaling his throat. He knew Brian would let him do this at his pace, and not force something quickly. His trust in this man that he barely knew was astounding... but something he didn't question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's breath accelerated as Justin's hands moved over his chest, and his lips slowly began to engulf him. He wanted to thrust forward like a mad man, but, he wouldn't do that. He knew the blond's experience was limited, and he wanted this to be what Justin needed as well. It was so hard to remain still, though. The boy's mouth felt so hot and perfect. He formed his lips just right around his twitching dick. The totality of Justin made him want to fuck him - in every conceivable way. Resisting that was becoming more and more improbable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inch by delicious inch, Justin pulled Brian's cock deeper into his mouth; he couldn't hold back the moans that echoed in his throat. Brian felt and tasted so good to him. His own cock was leaking in his pants. At this rate, he would come before he finished Brian off. He didn't care about that. All that mattered was driving this beautiful man over the edge. Relaxing his throat, Justin took Brian in completely, his eyes lifting to display the hunger he had no intention of hiding. He backed off only long enough to provocatively whisper, "Don't hold back, Brian. Fuck my mouth. I want to feel you. I n-need it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle jerked in Brian's cheek. The boy wanted to feel it. Fuck. He was going to give it to him. There was no stopping it now. He reached out to stroke the side of Justin's face, his eyes almost blackened in his desire. "You have no idea how fucking hot you look with my cock taking your sweet little mouth."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin licked, nibbled, and teasingly sucked on the tip, his eyes displaying his satisfaction at the sounds he heard ripping from Brian's throat. He paused only long enough to say, "Show me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't waste another moment. Determined to be careful, and still take what he wanted, Brian began to thrust his hips forward, his eyes rolling backwards as an unspeakable sensory bliss overwhelmed him. He wasn't sure how experienced Justin was... but, fuck, he possessed a talented mouth. One that he could foresee using - over and over again. Exhilarated that Justin was keeping up with him, Brian began to slam into Justin's mouth, sweat beginning to slide across his skin as the heat intensified and his mind took him to another place. He began to pant as he pumped out his release into Justin's mouth, not a doubt in his mind of this particular pleasure being repeated - again and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A surprised moan escaped Justin when he felt his own release flooding into his pants. In the aftermath, he realized he should have planned this out better. As of now, he had no clothes other than the ones on his back. In light of everything, though, he thought that was of minor concern. Shakily, Justin stood to his feet, a self-satisfied smile on his face. Provocatively, he licked at his lips, pleased that Brian's intense gaze hungrily followed him. "That was hot."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amazinggggggg," Brian concurred. He was fucked, and there was no going back. This kid was somehow getting under his skin; and, to his own surprise - he was loving it. "Go take that shower. Then, we'll talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talk?" Justin pouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
An amused smile curved Brian's lips. The boy was enchanting, and, that wasn't a thought he often had regarding another man. Not only did he want to help this kid, he wanted to know him too. That in itself was a surprise to him, and something he would keep to himself... at least for now. "Take your shower, and meet me downstairs. We'll have something to eat, and discuss your situation more fully. Perhaps later... we can entertain other things."  
  
  
  
  
  
Desire rekindled in Justin, as did his determination to win this round. "I look forward to those other things." Watching as Brian walked to the door, Justin spoke the words that he knew would have his host agonizing in the same desire that held him tied in knots. "By the way, Brian... I kind of came in my pants. When I come downstairs I'll only be in your robe." When he received a look of warning, mixed with lust in Brian's eyes, Justin effected a look of pure innocence. "I just thought you might like to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian forced himself to open the door and walk through it. If he didn't, he would have tossed the blond down onto the bed and fucked the living hell out of him. Under his breath, Brian rasped, "You have no idea what you are provoking, boy. However, you might find that out very soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin giggled as the door closed behind him. "I hope so, my hero. I really hope so."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	10. Business... Before Pleasure

Justin didn't linger long in the shower. There were two reasons for his haste; right now, he wasn't certain which one was the most prevalent. There wasn't a doubt he wanted to get back downstairs and spend more time with the gorgeous man that he found so fascinating; but, he wasn't blind to his own predicament, either. He knew he needed the support and assistance Brian offered him. He felt wrong in accepting it... but realized it was something he needed to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Briskly, he rubbed the towel over his hair, then over his skin, making quick work of slipping into the robe that he had teased Brian about a short time ago. Naked under the robe; he couldn't help wondering how much that would linger in Brian's mind. After the intensity of their kiss, there wasn't a doubt that Brian wanted him. His future might now be in question... but, that fact remained. He was a bit surprised at how forward he had been with Brian - if Brian hadn't shown signs of wanting the same, he knew he wouldn't have been. Still, in light of his current dilemma it had been a risk. As he thought about it, he couldn't think of any better way to pass the time while he was here.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he made his way down the stairs, Justin knew without a moment of hesitation that he wanted Brian to be his first. How it came about didn't matter to him. Already, he had discovered himself to have seductive powers with the experienced man. That was both surprising and exciting to him. He planned on using whatever became necessary to further that particular goal. Brian wanted him just as intensely, so... it shouldn't be much of a task making it happen. It was just a question of how and when.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, he found Brian sitting at the table, a bowl of cubed melon pushed to the side, with him staring studiously at his laptop perched directly in front of him. Apparently, his host was once more focused on business. Justin had the feeling it centered around his problems. "Interesting reading?" Justin asked, the seriousness of his situation once again twisting his stomach in knots... the frown on Brian's face doing nothing to settle his nerves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A bit." Brian pursed his lips, his eyes only briefly moving over Justin. Right now, dwelling on how little the blond wore beneath one of his own robes something he wanted to push far from his mind. "Get yourself something to eat and drink. Emmett cubed melon before he left, and there's some sliced turkey and deli rolls if you'd like a sandwich. I just want to look over a few more things, then I'd like to ask you some more questions."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure," Justin answered, amazed at how Brian's moods switched so quickly, and seemingly - effortlessly. The sexual tension that had existed up in his temporary bedroom seemed to have evaporated - at least for one of them. Justin realized that was probably for the best - at least, for now. His legal issues needed to take precedent over everything else. He glanced over his shoulder from his position at the refrigerator, noticing Brian reading what had to be today's newspaper article with his picture larger than life across the front. Looking up he noticed that it wasn't his hometown paper, but the one for this area. Justin unscrewed the top on the bottle of water he'd just removed, taking a long drink. "I-I see I made the local news already."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian scowled at it as he read the article. "Yeah. I didn't expect it to hit this fast, either. Apparently the Chief of Police wants you back there ASAP. You traveled more than two hundred miles that night. They expanded that search quickly for someone who realistically shouldn't be able to get this far in such a short amount of time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Slathering mayonnaise on the deli roll, before adding the turkey and a couple pieces of lettuce, Justin turned to ask, "What do you think that means?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, as thoughts raced through his head. "One of two things. Stockwell is either being exceedingly conscientious... or they have a lead that indicates you heading in this direction."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stockwell..." Justin sneered as he made his way over to the table, sandwich and water in hand. "The second biggest homophobe in town."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm assuming the biggest to be your closet boy's daddy..." Brian closed the page, before his eyes settled back on Justin. "I need to know every step you took after leaving that night. Tell me everyone you talked to, whether they know who you are or not. Nothing is insignificant."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin quickly finished his sandwich, amazed at just how hungry he had been. Taking another long sip of the cold spring water, Justin told him, "I ran on foot from Chris' house. At that point, I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to leave. First, I went to my best friend's house... Daphne. We spoke outside. Her parents didn't see me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're sure about that?" Brian asked, right now, wanting to eliminate the possibility that someone had told the police what direction Justin had headed. At Justin's nod of assurance, he continued on, "How long were you with her... and where did you go next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wasn't there long. She insisted on giving me some money. Daphne wanted to come with me, but, I insisted she'd be more help if she stayed behind." Justin took in a deep breath, knowing that Brian wouldn't like the next part. "She has important family connections... they would have searched even harder if she snuck off."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How important?" Brian asked, his voice ominously low.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin averted his eyes, when he admitted, "Her grandfather is one of the county judges."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Brian muttered. "You sure can pick them, Goldilocks. You did good, though. She is the last person that should be at your side right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin told him, "Yeah, I figured."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, after leaving Daphne's house - where did you go next... and more importantly who did you talk to?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No one for awhile. I started heading down the highway; I was too afraid to even hitch hike. I realize that would have gotten me away faster... but, I couldn't trust anyone..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wise decision." Brian's eyes were wild and intense when he told him, "Trust no one. That's the only way to stay safe and alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes were warm on the man that he somehow knew would be relentless in protecting him. "Not even you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked away. He wasn't about to tell the kid he could trust his life in his hands... his body, well, that could become another matter entirely. "I'm a stranger to you, Justin. It doesn't make sense for you to trust me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yet I do. I get that it makes no sense... it's just something I can feel." Justin didn't miss a flicker of something that flashed in Brian's eyes. It could have been emotion, or something else entirely... all that mattered was that it was there. And, in his mind - it meant something.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's move on from this," Brian replied in what was resignation. He felt odd about admitting Justin's trust in him was valid, but, he knew it was too. "Outside of these walls - you are not to trust anyone. I don't care if you've known them your entire life. The margin for error in your case is nil. I need you to recognize that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wasn't quite sure he agreed; Brian didn't know his friends. He trusted them all completely. However... Brian was in a position to help him. It wouldn't be right to disrespect either him or his decisions. "I can't say I agree entirely... but, I'll do what you say."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good." Brian watched as Justin took a sip of water, wanting to open a barrage of questions. He wanted to know everything about that night. In fact, if he was completely honest... he wanted to know everything about Justin. What that meant he didn't know. He told himself the boy was just that interesting - something that had been lacking from his life for a long time. "What happened after you started walking? Did you take a cab, bus, train or anything? I know you didn't walk over two-hundred miles on foot."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I didn't." Justin took in a deep breath, knowing this part of his story Brian would find the most to be concerned about. "My other friends, Michael and Ethan went out looking for me. When I was walking I would duck out of sight whenever I saw lights approaching. Apparently, they could see me from the distance." Justin immediately read the worry and irritation on Brian's face. "They stopped the car and called out to me. I came out of hiding when I realized it was them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded his understanding. He was worried about how much these friends could know, and yet, for some reason he was grateful to them for getting Justin to safety. "How far away did they drop you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not too far. A few miles - if that. Ethan had mentioned the expanse of houses on this beach. He thought I might find one abandoned - at least for the season." Justin smirked when he looked at Brian. "I thought I'd done that... but, soon found it to be occupied."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right..." Brian laughed. "You can't be in contact with your friends, Justin. If you have a cell phone - it needs to be gone. It can be traced. In fact, if you have one on you, I need you to get it for me now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. "I had one, but it got left behind. It was in my car which was left at the Hobbs' residence."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, that's good. That you ran off at night is probably a good thing - fewer people to identify you. Think about this carefully, Justin. Did anyone else come in contact with you during the night - anyone that either knew you or could recognize your picture?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He thought about it for a minute, his memory of the night that had been so horrific for him more than clear. "No. As I said, I stayed out of sight. I only came out when Michael and Ethan found me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good. I expect the authorities just broadened their scope in the hopes that someone might have seen you. Due to you being on foot... and as far as they knew - having no money - they will think you are rather close." Standing to his feet, Brian affixed a stern gaze on his young guest. "This is important, Justin - you must stay inside the house unless I take you out. I will only feel safe to do that at night."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded his head emphatically. "I have no problem with that. I definitely don't want to expose myself. Not only do I feel safe here... I like it here too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, his eyes narrowing shrewdly. "I'm not sure if you are constantly flirting with me, or if it's just you; however, I'd be cautious if I were you. I am not a man to deny himself for long... and I don't play games."  
  
  
  
  
  
His tongue slid out to moisten suddenly dry lips. In this instance it wasn't meant to be provocative. Right now, he was just caught off guard by Brian's sudden change in mood. He would never understand this man - that was now apparent. One minute Brian had been caught up in business, and the next, the predator reappeared. Justin definitely liked the latter version... most especially if that hungry, hunting look remained focused on him. He stood from his seat, his hand toying with the tie around his waist. He couldn't resist provoking the hungry lion. "I think you remember that I'm not wearing anything under this robe. Does that tempt you, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Teasing little shit!" Brian hissed underneath his breath. "I give up." Brian smiled when Justin's eyes lit up in what was nothing short of satisfaction. "However, not right now. I want you to spend the rest of the day thinking about what you want... and if you really want to gain this kind of experience here and now. If you decide that's what you want - I'll fuck you tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can answer that now, Brian. I want my first time to be with you. I don't need to wait until tonight..." Justin's response was fervent, not a flicker of doubt existed. "I have a request, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's nostrils flared, keeping his distance and not grabbing the blond at this moment, one of the hardest things he had ever done. "That is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"On the beach. Can you fuck me on the beach?" Justin blushed as he visualized being spread out on a blanket, and this beautiful, sexual beast taking everything he had to offer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have a feeling before we're done - I'll have fucked you everywhere!" Following his words, a growl rolled in his throat. "I know just the place. For now, I have some calls to make. I'll check with you after dinner, and we'll go out about eleven o'clock - unless you change your mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's smile was dreamy... his eyes full of anticipation. "I won't."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't say the words, but he hoped he didn't change his mind. He wasn't sure the timing was right for the boy... but, fuck how he wanted him. He would make his first time one to remember. In fact, he believed it would be one they both long remembered. This would be one long fucking day; however, the end of it would be pure bliss.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: The next chapter will have us checking in on Chris' condition, and more of what's going on there. Methinks Brian is about to formulate a plan; perhaps we'll learn more about that too. Thanks for reading - comments are always greatly appreciated! :)_**

 


	11. A Day For New Beginnings

Debbie placed two plates holding burgers and fries in front of the two boys that both displayed looks of total despair. "Listen... I know you're both worried about Justin; I am too. But... you still need to eat."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan looked at the food, the rumbling in his stomach provoking him to pop a couple of fries into his mouth. "What about Justin? Who knows if he's eating... or even safe---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't even think like that!" Debbie reprimanded. "Sunshine is a fighter. He's gonna get through this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael cast a soulful look in his mother's direction. "You can't know that, Ma. The odds are stacked against him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"All I know is that Justin is innocent of these charges. Carl will get the truth out of that cowardly SOB! You can count on that!" Debbie was filled with righteous indignation. She didn't know what had happened between Justin and Chris... but she did know one thing; Justin was both gentle and loving. He would never have attacked Chris in such a manner - no matter what the provocation. She eyed the two boys compassionately, yet her standard look of severity in her eyes. "Eat your lunch. The two of you can agonize afterwards."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Ma." Michael took a bite of his burger, knowing there would be no arguing with her... at least, there would be no winning an argument with her. "Eat up, Ethan. She won't leave us alone until we do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan smiled at the two of them, shaking his head in bemusement. He followed suit and took a bite of his own sandwich, thoughtful as he did so. "You are so lucky, Michael. Your mom not only loves you... but supports your choices too. Not many of us get that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true." Michael finished his sandwich in silence, his thoughts continuing to be with Justin... worry creasing his brow as he wondered how Justin had spent the night - and what he might be facing now. He turned to face Ethan, concern etched on both of their faces. "I - I hope he's okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know I'm a pessimist much of the time. That's just me... but, not really in regards to Justin." He smiled as he thought of his dear friend. "Justin is different. He's got a strength that I don't understand, but I do know this - he will find his way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"God, I hope so..." Michael whispered, his eyes connecting with Ethan's, almost as if trying to reassure himself that Ethan meant what he was saying. After several moments, with Ethan uncertainly clearing his throat, Michael realized he might have stared just a bit too long. He chuckled nervously, deciding the time had never been better to ask a question - one he had no way of knowing the answer. "Uhhh, Ethan... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later? I'm due at the Q soon... but tonight I have free."  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie smiled at the other end of the counter. In all honesty, she hadn't heard a word from the customer that had just taken a seat. Her entire attention had been diverted by Michael's awkward attempt at asking Ethan out. It was about damned time, she thought. She had always worried about him carrying a torch for Justin. As much as she loved Justin, she had always known he wasn't right for Michael. However, Ethan was a different matter. They were both sensitive in their own way. In her opinion, they were the perfect fit. If anything good came from Justin's absence... maybe this was it. While the three of them ran around together, Michael wouldn't have had the nerve to ask Ethan out. She placed the coffee pot on the counter as she looked in Ethan's direction for his response.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean the two of us... _and_ Daphne?" Ethan asked, his eyes as wide as saucers. Michael couldn't be asking what his heart had long been hoping for. It wasn't possible. And... he didn't deserve it. Ever since he'd developed what he viewed as a one-sided crush, his manner with Michael had been curt; in fact, it had been cruel at times. Justin had often asked about it... but, he evaded the subject.  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring at the two boys with a mother's watchful eye, Debbie silently spoke to herself, _"Come on, Sweetheart. Give the boy the answer he needs."_  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually... no." Bravely, Michael continued on, "I was hoping just the two of us. Unless, you don't want to do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! I - I mean, yes!" Ethan chuckled nervously, unable to believe what he was hearing, or of his own uncommon less than articulate response. "What I meant to say was - I would like that very much, Michael."  
  
  
  
  
  
At that, Debbie couldn't keep her distance any longer. A proud, and excited smile curved her mouth until she burst out into laughter. "It's about fucking time. The two of you constantly bickering was about to drive me out of my mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ma!" Michael groaned, his face instantly becoming reddened. "Can I handle my own personal life?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie looked back and forth between them, unable to miss the excitement in both of their eyes. Despite their anxiety over Justin, this might turn out being a good day after all. "Yeah, Sweetie. Finally... and I mean FINALLY, it looks like you can."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan flushed, despite the years of exposure to Debbie Novotny's often brash outspokenness, he still wasn't used to it. "Uhhh, I need to go. I'll catch up with you later." His face was still red when he said goodbye to Debbie. "See you later, Debbie. And... thanks for lunch."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My pleasure, Darling." Debbie watched as Ethan rushed from the diner, her eyes warm on her son, before she enveloped him in a fierce hug. "I'm so happy for you, Baby."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael sighed. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her to give it a rest as he always did when he felt she pushed too much... but, he wasn't going to this time. For once, he found himself in complete agreement. He was happy for him too.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed as he looked out the window, restless and just wanting to do something. Even stepping out onto the porch was tempting; although, he knew Brian wouldn't view it the same. Daytime wasn't safe for him. His picture plastered across the morning paper more than attested to that. Justin knew that his impatience really wasn't about being trapped in this house. On all counts, it was the nicest place he had ever been. Of course, with his life, that wasn't saying a lot. Regardless of that fact, though, Brian had a beautiful beachfront home. Being here wasn't any sort of punishment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he grimaced at the time showing on the wall clock. That was the true source of his impatience. He wanted it to be nighttime; specifically, he wanted it to be ten o'clock. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him - pushing Brian as he had. It really wasn't like him to be so blatant... at least not in regards to sex. This would be his first time. And... he couldn't wait to experience each moment of it. Previously, he hadn't felt rushed to fully explore his sexuality. He had figured it would happen with the right man, and hopefully - at the right time. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that man was Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I must say... I will miss you in that robe," Brian purred, sinuously sliding up behind him, and sliding his arms around his waist. "Although, I might focus on other matters better once Emmett returns with proper clothing for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed... it was nervous and filled with excitement. "It will be nice to get dressed again. Even though, the softness of your robe isn't so bad, either. The fact that it's yours, makes me enjoy it all the more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian groaned. The boy had such a way with words... especially being one so young. He had him in a state of constant awareness... his dick always primed and ready to seek out its tempting target. Unless Justin changed his mind - which he fervently hoped he did not - he would be exploring that sweet body tonight. It was a discovery he wanted more than any other - ever. At the moment, it was more of a question of lasting that long. Brian placed his chin on Justin's shoulder, his eyes staring out the window with the suddenly trembling younger man. Very good, he thought to himself. The boy was just as aware of him as he was of him. Tonight, they would each be scorched by the flames; he couldn't wait for the day to pass, and the long night to start.  
  
  
  
  
  
His legs trembled as he felt Brian's hands rubbing circles on his stomach through the robe. More than anything, he wanted to loosen the tie, and let it fall to the floor. He didn't think he could wait until tonight. In what was a barely audible whimper, Justin pleaded, "Brian... why do we have to wait? I want you so much."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The wait only builds the hunger." Brian opened his mouth over Justin's neck, his lips sucking and biting the tender, succulent skin. "I want you out of your mind for me. This will be a night to remember. I don't want it to be either rushed or interrupted." Brian's tongue slid down Justin's neck, his mind telling him to back off now... yet, his body wanting something completely different. "I can't wait to be inside you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's cock quickened at the need in Brian's voice. "I - I can't stand it. I want you right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next moment, Brian heard the front door opening and closing. His tongue took one last swipe along Justin's skin, before he pulled back completely. "It seems that Emmett is back... and not a moment too soon." Brian knew he couldn't have held off much longer. Approaching Justin now had been a temptation he couldn't resist. As agonizing his actions would make the rest of the day, he also knew the anticipation would be heightened.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes remained on Justin as he moved further away, mindful that he needed that separation. If not, his hands would be full of the hot little blond boy - here and now. "Get some rest, Justin." For the first time, he allowed Justin to see the full extent of his lust, as his eyes slid hungrily over him... his breathing suddenly labored, and his eyes smoldering. "It's going to be a long night..." he rasped, his voice thickened as desire clawed at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's breath caught in his throat. The only response he made was a slight nod. He couldn't speak... in fact, he could barely breathe. Never had he expected such a raw display of yearning on Brian's face. This beautiful man truly wanted him that intensely. It was his intention that Brian never regretted his choice. A long night indeed, Justin mused to himself. Yeah. He wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Carl stared curiously at Chris Hobbs, Sr. - in his mind feeling something to be off. The elder Hobbs certainly wasn't helping that impression with his strange behavior; however, he vowed he would have his answers. They were standing just outside of the ICU, moments away from being admitted inside. It had been about twenty minutes since they were informed that Chris was waking up. As soon as the doctor finished checking him over, they were being allowed inside for a brief visit. Carl hoped some answers would be forthcoming at that time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you staring at?" Chris demanded, uncomfortable at how this cop continued to eye him with what seemed like suspicion... outrage swelling in him at his audacity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess it's just the cop in me, Mr. Hobbs. I study behavior... and yours today has me baffled." Carl knew he was walking a fine line here. Chris Hobbs was Chief Stockwell's best friend, and an upstanding member of the community. He wasn't sure why - but, he didn't trust him. His actions today only solidified that. "I just don't get why you left the hospital earlier... with your son still unresponsive at that time. What could have been more important than his condition?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris' eyes narrowed in anger. "Who the hell do you think you are? I am not the criminal here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl was about to respond, when the ICU door swung open, Chris' nurse stepping through the opening to greet them. "Can we see him now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Detective. The doctor said five minutes - no more. If he shows signs of distress... the visit will be ended." The nurse motioned them forward, her expression as stern as her voice indicated. "He's awake for now, but heavily medicated."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris' face paled as he followed behind the nurse and the aggravating detective. "Has he said anything?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, the nurse answered, "Not a word."  
  
  
  
  
  
The two men stepped inside the room. Carl took the lead, with Chris' father directly behind him. Carl watched as the boy turned his head to look at him, uncertain if recognition was made. He noticed the boy looking past him, and at his father, the young man's eyes widening as he made the connection. "Hello, Chris..." Carl spoke kindly. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about your attack..."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes continued to bypass Carl to stab angrily into his father's. Weakly, Chris croaked, "G-get out..."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 

**_A/N: Things are progressing along - on all fronts. I do hope you are enjoying this one. I expect this one will end before my other two WIP's... but, we still have a bit to go yet. Comments are greatly appreciated! *Hugss*_ **

 


	12. Truth or More Deception?

**A/N** : FINALLY - an update. I haven't posted in weeks, and that is largely due to a changed position I've recently taken at work. I love the new job... but, it requires me to be 'on my game' much more - at least mentally. So... I need to sleep more now. I try to write a bit each day, but for the first time in years, I have a lot of days where I don't write a single word. Feedback is definitely a motivating force in keeping me moving forward. I don't enjoy going this long in between updates - nor is it ever my intention. In closing, I will remind that I always finish my stories; I just can't promise how quickly they will be now. Thanks for reading!

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Carl looked uncertainly from father to son, readily discerning something was very off with them. He wasn't the least bit interested in family squabbles... that was, unless it pertained to the case against Justin Taylor. The facts of that night were all that mattered to him now. "Mr. Hobbs..." Carl began, moving closer to the bed, he lowered his voice hoping to place the young man at ease, yet display the authority his position represented. "I will be as brief as possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now isn't the time, Horvath. I need to speak to my son - privately..." His eyes were sharp on his son, suddenly his confidence in his son's loyalty wavering. "He is clearly not himself and _not_ prepared to answer your questions---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris twisted his lips into a semblance of a snarl. Daddy was scared... and well he should be. His father had gone too far this time. He had endured his abuse for years. The savage beating he'd taken at his father's hands had been worse than any other. He vowed there wouldn't be another. This really wasn't a sudden realization, though... but one that had been magnified as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He had thought about this often over the past year, and had feared a moment like this could develop. Had he realized how intense it would be - he would have taken action long ago. "No... it's fine. I'd rather get this done."  
  
  
  
  
  
His pallor quickly diminishing at the coldness in his son's eyes... but more troubling - his lack of fear, he knew he needed to reel the boy back in quickly. "Son, I realize you want to help bring that deranged faggot to justice... but, your mind isn't right at the moment. You need to give it some time."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Deranged faggot_ , Chris thought to himself. So... _that_ was his father's game. He was throwing Justin Taylor to the wolves for his own unconscionable crime. It was ironic really. Taylor was too weak... entirely too spineless to beat him down so effectively. Had that been the case, he could have wrestled the bat away from the faggot and turned the tables on him quickly. Anyone who knew Justin would realize this wasn't possible. Now, he had to decide how he wanted to play this. He could place the final knife in Justin's back; although, doing that would save his father's skin. He didn't want to do that, either. Right now, it became a choice of deciding which road he wanted to travel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Hobbs..." Carl began, his face reddened in anger, his temper barely remaining under control. "I will advise you for the final time - I need your silence here. I am conducting an official police investigation. You cannot be making such slanderous remarks while I am obtaining your son's statement. It would be best if you left the room."  
  
  
  
  
  
If he wasn't in such pain, Chris would smile at his father's obvious look of distress. As it was, he felt good that his father remained ill at ease. He didn't intend on easing his mind on that. "I think I already said I wanted you out - Dad. We have nothing left to discuss..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You heard your son..." Carl bit out at the older Hobbs. He didn't like how this initial meeting was going - already. Subtly, Chris Hobbs, Sr. seemed to be placing ideas in his son's head. It was a conflict for his investigation... and his gut told him, a tactic to prevent full disclosure of the truth. He was a complete professional in his duties. The fact that Debbie, the lady he was seriously dating had connections to the Taylor boy meant nothing to him. From his few meetings with the boy, he did find the idea preposterous that the boy would enact such a crime. However, the most innocent looking often resulted in being the guilty. He didn't believe that to be the case with Justin Taylor; however, he did have an open mind. His judgment would be reserved until all the facts were presented.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris wished he felt better. At this moment, he'd love to laugh at his father's discomfort. The slightest movement he made in the bed more than reminded him of his still very frail state. That pleasure would wait for another time. Now... he had moments to decide how he would handle both his father, and the aggravating Justin Taylor. One thing was for certain - he wasn't finished with either of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine..." the grumble finally tumbled free. "I'll be right outside... and I'll be back once your meeting is finished." He gave his son a reproachful look that spoke in volumes what he expected him to do. His confidence in his son's loyalty had been shaken, but, he didn't worry about him turning him over to the police. After all... he was a Hobbs. Chris would honor their family name. As he slowly moved to the door, he cast a wary look backwards, unsettled by the malice on his son's face. At the moment, all he could do was hope that Chris remembered he was still his son... and all that represented.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So... now that we're alone, I'd like to ask you a few questions, Mr. Hobbs. It isn't my intention to take up much of your time. I do understand you have a great deal of recuperation to endure yet." Carl flipped open his notepad, hopeful that notes would be necessary... and that he wouldn't now encounter a close-mouthed witness. "Tell me what happened two nights ago next to your pool. In particular - who swung the bat that incapacitated you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris sneered, even through the pain. This was fucked up. He could tell the truth and have revenge on his father for years of abuse... but, where did that get him? Out on the street with no prospects, his college funding undoubtedly cut off - that was his reality if he told the truth. In addition, it would help Justin. Helping Taylor was the last thing he wanted to do. So many emotions rose to the surface when he thought of Justin Taylor - being his savior didn't factor into that equation. In being honest with himself, Chris realized he enjoyed the thought of Justin fearing for his life and future... specifically that _he_ was the source of it. "I'm sure my father gave you a statement, Officer. The events are still a bit hazy to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl wasn't buying that for an instant. "Really, Mr. Hobbs? I don't recall your injuries involving head trauma; I have a feeling you have a full recollection of those events."  
  
  
  
  
  
A blank stare on his face, Chris asked, "Well... what did my father tell you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not interested in that right now. However, I am interested in your view of the events. Let's start with the altercation between you and Justin Taylor. How did it start... and more importantly - how did it end?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris grunted, his sudden movement causing him to flinch in pain. "Not exactly as I'd planned..."  
  
  
  
  
  
His notepad flipped open, a pen in hand, Carl looked at the young man patiently... although, inwardly he felt anything but that. He wanted to see a resolution to this case. In all honesty, he wanted it to be one that would vindicate the Taylor boy. He was totally unbiased in his work... ethics were of prime importance to him. The fact that Debbie professed Justin's innocence only slightly swayed him. What stuck out in his mind the most was his gut feeling that Justin was innocent. He only hoped he could uncover the proof that would make justice prevail. "Meaning?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He remembered his little interlude with Justin... one that could have had very different results - if his father hadn't found them. He could still see the disgust in his father's eyes. Perhaps he had needed that beat down to bring him to his senses. But... it hadn't. He knew if Justin were in this room with him now, he would use his fear against him. He wasn't a fucking queer. It was all about Justin... that had always been the problem. His lust for Justin clawed at him, and he hated him for it. Maybe if Justin was sent away - out of both sight and mind, he could loose these sickening desires. "We had a disagreement. Things escalated... then, I woke up here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl looked into cold, yet clearly pained eyes. He knew he should feel some degree of remorse for pushing the young man so soon after awakening... but, he found himself mostly unconcerned of that. Experience had taught him that this was the time a victim was often most forthcoming. If he didn't get the truth now - he might never get it; at least, not from the victim himself. He hadn't forgotten the strange exchange between father and son a short time ago, either. Something was very off. His every instinct told him that something very bad happened that night... and that it quite possibly wasn't all to do with Justin Taylor. Hearing the nurse clearing her throat impatiently from her position at the door, he realized his time was running short. "Son, I realize you went through quite an ordeal... but, I'm trying to make certain this never happens again. Tell me who assaulted you---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris suddenly found himself filled with uncertainty. He didn't know what to do. Telling the truth didn't mean shit to him. All that mattered was doing what was best for him. And... right now, that appeared to be covering for his abusive father. Turning his father over to the police would only have him out on his ass, fending for himself. That alone wasn't in his best interest. He couldn't deny enjoying the thought of Justin on the run, looking over his shoulder at every oncoming car or police officer. What he wouldn't give to get his hands on that teasing little faggot. It was his hope that he still would. His eyes cold and merciless, Chris spat out, "It was Justin. He came on to me, and when I refused his disgusting advances he beat me with the bat. My father saved my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle twitched in Carl's jaw. It was the statement he had feared to hear... and one that he didn't believe for a single moment. "That's your final word?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is. Now... shouldn't you be doing your fucking job and bringing my attacker to justice?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are following all of the protocols, Mr. Hobbs." Carl pocketed his notepad, sadly accepting his story wasn't about to change anytime soon. He withdrew a card, and laid it on the table next to Chris' bed. "This is my card with my direct extension. Should anything further occur to you... please give me a call."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes were even colder as a plan came to mind... one that he knew to be one that would benefit him the most. "I'll keep that in mind." Chris watched as Horvath left the room, knowing his uneasy father wouldn't stay away for long. His father's anxiety had been clearly visible; however, it wasn't any parental concern for his wounded son. No... it had been far more selfish than that. His dear father had been concerned about his own skin... and well he should; finally, the tables had been turned... and, he couldn't wait to watch his father jump through the hoops of his making. In the end, his father would realize he was deserving of the Hobbs name after all.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian groaned as he watched Emmett carrying the tray of fruity cocktails toward them. His discerning eye told him precisely what drink his meddlesome house man had concocted. Arching a brow, Brian mockingly chided, "Contributing to the delinquency of a minor?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett cackled. "I have a feeling you will contribute to that even more."  
  
  
  
  
  
His arm draped around the back of the couch, his fingers toying with Justin's silky-soft blond hair, Brian knew those words to be more than true. After twenty minutes of the most thorough make-out session that he could ever remember enjoying, he was more than ready for the main event. In fact, he had never been more ready than he was right now. "Perhaps so."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin eyed the two of them curiously, his hand dutifully reaching out for the drink that Emmett eagerly extended. Crinkling his nose, he asked, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dubiously eyeing the fruity, yet foaming concoction, Brian inwardly shuddered, finding the cocktail one that didn't suit his particular tastes. However, cliché as it might be... and without a doubt it was, he would indulge Emmett. Such concessions always made him happy... and in this case, it wasn't much of a hardship. "It's commonly known as the sex on the beach drink. The cream on the top is a bit of a bonus."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's called a blanket." Emmett winked at Justin in a conspiratorial fashion. "Not that I think you boys will have much need for one..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin could feel the blush crawling down his neck; in fact, he wouldn't be surprised if it stretched far beyond. Apparently, Emmett was privy to everything that went on in his employer's life. "Thanks..." he whispered awkwardly, his blush deepening at the knowing glint in Brian's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then, I'll just leave you boys to it." His eyes glanced out the window at the darkening sky, a warm feeling in his chest telling him this would be a good night for all of them. "I think I'll spend my own time on the beach... unless you need me for something else."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I think you've done more than enough..." Brian teasingly scolded. "I'll need you in the morning, though. I need to go out, and I want Justin well looked after."  
  
  
  
  
  
Frowning, Emmett tried to remember any appointments Brian might have. His mind was coming up blank, which was odd in itself. All of Brian's appointments went through him. Poised to ask, he stilled his tongue when he noticed the look of warning emitting from his employer and friend. Then, it occurred to him. It must have something to do with Justin, and the unfortunate mess the young man had found. One thing was certain - Brian would set things right. He almost felt sorry for those that had victimized Justin. Almost... but, not quite. Justin was innocent of the charges that hounded him. He didn't even have to know him to realize that. "I'll just say goodnight, then." Emmett flounced away merrily when he noticed neither man was paying him the slightest bit of attention. They each had it bad for the other... and on such a short acquaintance. He couldn't wait to see how this all played out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alone at last..." Brian murmured tongue-in-cheek. He took a tentative sip of the foaming drink, placing it down after one taste. He turned to look at Justin, laughing as he saw the cream clinging to Justin's upper lip. There wasn't a doubt he could remedy that. Not giving the blond a chance to know what he was doing, Brian moved closer, his tongue striking out to lick the remnants from Justin's mouth, smiling when Justin answered with a muffled gasp that quickly turned into a moan. "That's better..." Brian growled, his tongue taking far more swipes than necessary to remove every last drop of cream. "It tastes much better on you.... than in the beverage."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Justin answered. He took another sip, before following suit and placing his glass on the table. He wasn't accustomed to alcoholic beverages. Having a clear head tonight was much more important. "I guess this kind of drink isn't your style."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head. "Not at all. I'm more of a whiskey or bourbon man - straight up with nothing to chase it down." He winked at Justin teasingly. "It's the only way I do anything of a 'straight' nature."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. "Good to know. However, I don't think I want to be slowed down by an alcohol buzz tonight. I think you will be the only high I need---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Growling, Brian's hand lowered to Justin's denim clad legs, slowly moving it up and down, forcing himself not to go directly for the prize that had already started to bulge and show enthusiasm for what would soon be to come. "The things you say only make me want you more." His breathing was nearly ragged when he rasped, "I want to fuck you so bad I almost can't stand it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the distance, he could hear Emmett humming happily, before the front door opened and closed, leaving them alone... and with so much to do. "It sounds as if we are truly alone now. I see no reason why you have to wait a minute longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go, then. I have blankets and everything we need in the hallway." Brian stood to his feet, his hand reaching out to pull Justin with him. He couldn't wait to have Justin naked, and writhing beneath him... their bodies glistening with sweat, as their combined heat drove them over the edge. Framing Justin's face in his hands, Brian kissed him slowly... deeply, his tongue rediscovering every nuance, his hardened body more than displaying exactly where he intended this to go next. "I am going to fucking devour you, Justin. Over and over again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin immediately found himself ensnared by the lust, and total need in Brian's eyes. He was so fucking beautiful. There would never be a man to rival this man's beauty - at least in his eyes. He couldn't wait to experience it all. "I want that too... except, I'd like to change our plans - if you don't mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled away, fearful that Justin was having second thoughts. As much as he knew he wouldn't push him to change his mind - if that were the case - he hoped it wasn't. His body had been in a painful state of awareness all day. Not having Justin tonight wasn't something he wanted to endure. "Have you changed your mind?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, not at all." Justin's response was fervent; he didn't want there to be a flicker of doubt discerned. "I just don't want my first time to be on the beach."  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a brow, Brian reminded, "You seemed quite keen on that earlier."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. It was an exciting idea... and I'm sure I'll still want to do that at some point - just not tonight. We're safe in here, and isolated from everyone that wants to hurt me. I want tonight to be all about us, and my first time; I don't want it to be me hearing every little sound - afraid it's someone here to take me back."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his lips rolling under. "I can't say that it won't ever happen; although, I think you're safe for now. I intend on finding a resolution for you quickly. You shouldn't have to live with this fear."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. I owe you so much." Justin moved his hands to slide up and down Brian's chest, smiling when he felt the accelerated heartbeat beneath his hands. Brian really wanted him. He couldn't imagine anything being more meaningful than that. "Take me to bed, Stud. Show me what it means to be taken by you."  
  
  
  
  
  
His nostrils flared as Justin's words once again had the desired effect. "I think you'd better be quiet until we get into the bedroom. Your words make my dick too fucking hard."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brazenly, Justin's hand began a stroking downward path, his palm covering the bulge that threatened to burst through Brian's jeans. "Yeah, I can see that... or at the very least - _feel_ it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Teasing little fucker..." Brian hissed, his patience all but gone now. When had virgins become so damned seductive - not to mention, blatant? He was going to fuck the boy into tomorrow... but, he would play with him first. A long night awaited them, and he knew exactly how they would get started. Pulling him toward the staircase, Brian's tongue licked along Justin's neck, his teeth making light bites as he sucked the skin into his mouth. "I am going to fuck you so hard. In fact, you'll be lucky if we even make it to the bed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter," Justin whimpered as Brian's mouth continued to take possession of all the skin his mouth could reach. "No matter where - it will be hot and perfect." Justin never doubted his words for an instant. Brian Kinney was the definition of perfection to him. No matter what happened in the days ahead, tonight would be a memory to last a lifetime. He only hoped it would be the first of many more to come.  
  
  
  
TBC


	13. A Night To Remember

Once they finally reached the top of the stairs, Brian found himself more urgently pushing his gorgeous house guest in the direction of his bedroom. He had never found a climb to be so agonizingly slow... but, one he knew to be worth every torturous moment. Once they were inside, his hand flattened against the door, closing it with force... his other hand resting possessively, yet protectively on Justin's back. This boy completely confounded him. He had never felt such a need to protect... and at the same time, a desire to devour in the same instant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as he felt himself being pressed against the door, a shy, but completely welcoming smile curving his lips. He hadn't ever imagined himself wanting a man with the intensity he wanted Brian. As he watched the beautiful hazel eyes beginning to dilate with need, Justin found himself hungering to see this man totally lose control. There wasn't a doubt in his mind of it being an awe-inspiring sight. "B-Brian..." he found himself whimpering as the gorgeous brunet's breath began to fan across his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, Justin?" Brian's voice was a barely audible husky murmur. "Tell me what you want..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-you..." he whispered, unable to coherently speak of all he wanted, his mind and body quickly losing the most basic of functions.  
  
  
  
  
  
A predatory smile curved Brian's lips... one that he knew wasn't fair to use on the innocent blond; however, they had already crossed that line. Justin had already more than professed his desire for this special interlude. That being so - the hot little blond was now his for the taking. It would be a long, and extremely eventful night. He couldn't wait to get started. "That's a very promising start..." Brian purred, his mouth moving in to close the distance - in the next instant his mouth opening up over Justin's, the claiming process well on the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned his response as he felt his mouth being effectively smothered. In the back of his mind, he decided that was an accurate analogy. He couldn't breathe; in fact, even thinking was becoming even more difficult. Despite the threat that ominously hung over his head, all he could think about was being with Brian. As he felt Brian's hand take an anchoring position behind his neck, and the other braced firmly on his lower back, Justin realized his desires would have a very satisfactory ending tonight. There wasn't a doubt to be found in that happening as he felt Brian's engorged cock against his own... the jeans doing nothing to hide the evidence of his mounting passion.  
  
  
  
  
  
As his tongue swabbed the inside of Justin's mouth, Brian rocked his hips into Justin's, wanting the boy to feel the full extent of the lust now gripping him. Feeling Justin's cock expanding against his own, there wasn't a question of the want being fully reciprocated. Releasing Justin's lips, Brian's mouth began to slide down the blond's neck, his teeth nibbling, tongue licking everywhere he could reach, his breath coming sharp as he growled into Justin's ear - "I want you so fucking badly. If I don't have you soon, I will go out of my mind---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching up, Justin stroked his hand behind Brian's neck. "Well, Mr. Kinney, we certainly wouldn't want that. Maybe we should just move this along and go to bed..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kissing and licking along Justin's skin, hesitant to take the few necessary steps away to propel them to his bed, Brian pulled back to cast a smoldering look at the blond that totally captivated him. "That's the best idea you've had yet... however, I'm trying to pace myself so I don't come at you like a ravaging bull."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin tilted his head to the side as he considered that concept. "I can't say that I would compare you to an oversized animal... most especially a bull; although, the ravaging does sound good."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Teasing little fucker..." Brian mumbled underneath his breath. He stepped back, his hand moving to clasp Justin's in his... without any further delay leading them both to his bed. Without taking his eyes from his beautiful house guest, he yanked the sheets down to the foot of the bed, his hands next undertaking the task of removing his clothing. "Strip... and get in bed." His eyes were wild as he watched Justin slowly beginning to comply, knowing the boy was once again tormenting him on purpose. "I am going to fuck you so hard. This will be a night you'll always remember."  
  
  
  
  
  
An enchanted smile curved Justin's lips. "I have absolutely no doubt about that. Not a solitary one..."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chief? You wanted to see me?" Carl asked as he stuck his head inside of Chief Jim Stockwell's office, thinking he'd much rather be going home, than delaying this long day any further.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did. Sit down, Horvath. We need to talk." Jim wasn't certain how best to approach this matter. He just knew a resolution needed to be found. This case wasn't about to place either him or this precinct in the spotlight; at least, not in a derogatory manner. He needed to know the truth about the Taylor kid. Something was missing from Chris' story. He'd been a cop too long not to recognize that. How he hoped to be mistaken. Nothing would give him more pleasure than throwing the book at Justin Taylor, and ridding his town of another faggot; however, he wouldn't hang himself for that privilege.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wearily, Carl took a seat across from Stockwell's desk, less than hopeful that this would be a quick meeting. As his day had progressed, his optimism for such was more than slim. "I was about to leave for the day, Chief. As it is, I've been here far longer than I had planned."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim grunted. "Goes with territory in such investigations. I won't keep you long; I just need to be clear on this case. Your objectivity is being questioned." His eyes narrowed on the surprise, and then anger on Horvath's face. "I don't need to remind you that this is a sensitive issue. It can't be mishandled!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My objectivity? I don't have to ask who spoke out about that." He compressed his lips as he thought of the untrustworthy and hostile Mr. Hobbs. "I have followed every procedure in this investigation... as I always do. If you ask me, Sir, Mr. Hobbs is just a tad bit too anxious."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anxious? I think that's understandable being that Hobbs' son was viciously attacked by a fucking queer!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl felt a flush rising in his cheeks. He had evolved a great deal since he started dating Debbie Novotny. As much as he didn't feel a part of that side of her life, he had come to understand it. He didn't approve of the constant character assassinations by not only Stockwell, but others that subscribed to his brand of thinking. "Alleged attacker... Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do believe you received corroboration from the victim regarding Taylor's guilt. Isn't that what your report stated?" Stockwell demanded, determined to get his answers - once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scowling, Carl agreed, "That's what it says on paper."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meaning exactly what?" Stockwell demanded, his patience wearing extremely thin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Simply this - father and son are hiding something significant; I feel it in my gut. And... I have a feeling it has to do with the events of that night - including the attack on the Hobbs boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Carl, you're a good cop. Despite our differences over the years, I've never taken that from you. That being said, you need to look at this objectively... and be certain this isn't just a case of you not wanting to think badly of someone that the lady you're seeing cares about." Looking his best cop directly in the eye, he sternly advised, "Until you bring me something of a concrete nature, I don't intend on pursuing your suspicions."  
  
  
  
  
  
He hadn't expected anything else. "I understand, Sir. I'll keep on it, and hopefully get to the bottom of this - no matter who it implicates."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go home and get some rest... and for the time being, keep your suspicions to yourself. The last thing this department needs to do is malign innocent citizens such as Christopher Hobbs."  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl forced himself to refrain from commenting on what he viewed as an immensely false statement. There wasn't anything innocent about either of the Hobbs men. For the sake of young Justin Taylor, he hoped to prove that quickly. Right now, his absence was his best advantage. He didn't have a doubt in his mind how urgently the elder Hobbs would push for his own idea of justice if Justin Taylor was in police custody. The fact that no leads had materialized was a bit perplexing. Justin Taylor didn't have the financial assets to keep himself well hidden, or even travel very far. The fact that no one had spotted him yet bespoke of him having unexpected help. The source of that help made him more than a little curious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim watched as Carl left his office, a thoughtful frown on his own face. Was Carl correct in his suspicions? Carl's past record would indicate that being likely. If Chris was hiding something, and now had his son involved in the subterfuge - how serious was it? He had many questions, yet, wasn't certain he would get his answers directly from the source. More than anything, he'd enjoy having another queer gone from his streets; however, he wasn't about to take the fall in the process. As much as he wanted to know the truth, he was almost afraid of what such truth could mean. One way or another, with Carl on the case, he knew the answers would be revealed. Now, it was a matter of being prepared for them.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Justin was breathless as he watched the sweat dripping from Brian's body onto his own. In the throes of passion, Brian was even more beautiful than he originally perceived him. This man was the definition of sex; even in his own naivety, he fully recognized that. He moaned, and arched his head back as Brian's fingers continued to work inside of him, Brian's thorough preparation of him becoming a bittersweet pleasure. He felt more than ready. All he wanted was for Brian to fully take him now. "B-Brian... p-please. I'm ready. Fuck me already!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes glittered as he pulled his fingers free. He had never spent so much time preparing a man... but, no other man had been Justin. He wanted his first time to be as special for him as he knew it would be for him. And... beyond that, fucking Justin with his fingers had been immensely pleasurable for him as well. Everything of a physical nature with this hot little blond was almost addictive to him. He doubted that would ever change. "That will be my pleasure, Mr. Taylor..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile of relief curved his lips as Brian pulled his fingers free. He watched as Brian jerked his cock a few times, before slipping the condom in place. Fuck, he was huge. He couldn't imagine feeling pleasure his first time, or that Brian would even fit into him. He gripped his hands around Brian's strong arms, his eyes trusting yet wary as Brian maneuvered him into position. "Just go slow... okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"At first," he agreed. "Then, I am going to fuck the hell out of your perfect little ass..." Brian growled, his hands reaching down to lift Justin's legs over his shoulders. He nearly drooled when he looked down at the hottest ass it had ever been his pleasure to see. Fucking Justin would be incredible. He couldn't wait to get this final step underway. Brian pushed the head of his cock gently inside, mindful to keep his eyes on Justin's face, cautiously looking for the first sign of any distress. "Relax," he whispered. "Pain before pleasure. I promise the payoff will be more than worth it."  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't doubt that; however, he hoped it came about quickly. As it was, the first initial pushes hurt like fucking hell. "It hurts..." Justin whimpered, sweat beginning to slide down the sides of his face, his hands gripping even tighter on Brian's biceps. Despite that tearing pain, he couldn't seem to look away from the expression on Brian's face. It was one of pure bliss, and the most sublime of pleasure. Knowing that he was the one providing that pleasure for this immensely sexual man filled him with his own joy. While Brian continued to push forward, he forced himself to concentrate on that, knowing in the aftermath how complete he would feel in knowing he had pleased Brian so exquisitely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So fucking tight..." Brian rasped, his hands moving underneath them to clasp around the perfect mounds of flesh that provided more pleasure than he could have ever anticipated. Pacing himself became even more difficult as he continued to feel Justin's muscles clamping down on him. The primal animal in him wanted to pound Justin into the mattress; however, he could still recognize this wasn't the time for that. Moving in deeper, Brian smashed his lips against Justin's, his tongue driving into his mouth with the same skill and intensity his cock now rocked into his young lover's body. The boy was amazing in every possible way. He couldn't imagine ever having enough of him - of _this_.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kissing Brian back with equal fervor, Justin soon found his body relaxing, before the pleasure began building in him. The pain had been immense, but... Brian had been right. Once that diminished, the pleasure was unlike anything he'd ever known. In fact, it far surpassed anything he could have imagined. He just wanted this to last now, despite knowing that wasn't very realistic. Once Brian pulled his lips free from his, and began a more frantic thrusting motion, Justin felt his hips tilting upward to match his rhythm, erratic pants slipping through his lips. "Feels so g-good..." he moaned, his attention once again focused on drinking in the pleasure transforming Brian's beautiful face into one that was too perfect to be human.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian lowered his lips again to claim Justin's in sipping, intense kisses, knowing he was close to slipping over the edge... elated that Justin's responses indicated he would be right there with him. His tongue once again swabbing the inside of Justin's mouth, Brian pulled back long enough to growl, "Let it all go, Justin. Come with me - now..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as Brian's lips once more possessed his, innately feeling that Brian couldn't stand keeping their lips apart - something he shared equally. Within moments, he felt Brian's thrusts intensifying even more, a moan of undeniable completion echoing from him as he found his own release. His hips continued to twitch as he rode out the torrential wave that enveloped them both, a sigh of contentment following upon realizing this initial experience had far surpassed his dreams. When Brian pulled completely free, and rolled off of him, Justin softly whispered, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a brow as he removed and tied the condom, Brian asked, "Precisely what are you thanking me for?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling on his side to fully face his gorgeous brunet lover, Justin shyly responded, "You made my first time something spectacular. I never expected it to be so amazing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Discarding the condom, Brian turned back to give Justin a long, smacking kiss on the cheek. "That was my pleasure. And... what any experienced man would have given you. The fact that I was the one to do so, means just as much to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snuggled his head onto Brian's chest, his arm wrapping tightly around him. Regardless of what the future might bring, and right now he realized it could be very bleak, one fact was more than apparent. He was falling head over heels for Brian Kinney. He didn't want to change that for anything in the world.  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	14. A Formidable Enemy

Debbie sat across from Carl in the small booth, her eyes sharpened in concern. "Carl? Honey? Why the long face?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm just dead tired, babe. The chief is on me about results... and I'm not coming up with any answers." Carl snorted derisively to himself. "At least, not ones I can prove."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure that asshole Hobbs has something to do with that..." Debbie hissed venomously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl shrugged uncertainly, although, aware that could be part of Stockwell's approach. "It's possible... but, at this point, I think he just wants Justin found, and this case wrapped up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin has been gone longer than I thought he could ever hide." Debbie frowned thoughtfully. "What's it been now? A week?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Carl answered, "Today is the eighth day. I never thought he could do it, either. He just didn't have the means to pull that off."  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie smiled. "Sunshine is a smart boy. I'm sure he's found some sort of help... but, he's resourceful as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... going into hiding as he has just makes him appear more guilty. As it is, enough evidence supports that claim."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Carl! You know as well as I do that Justin didn't do this. This so-called evidence is purely circumstantial... and all from the mouth of a homophobic prick." Debbie pursed her lips, as her eyes shot daggers at the man she cared deeply about - one that she couldn't imagine believed Justin to be guilty, whether that opinion was politically correct, or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl sighed, before taking a long swallow of coffee, wishing more than anything he could tell her what she wanted to hear... but, intent on following this through by the book, knowing that was the best way he could help Justin survive this ordeal. "What I think doesn't matter. I have to operate with the facts that are given to me. As of now, Justin Taylor is our number one suspect. Of course, between the two of us - I hope that changes soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it will." When the bell jingled above the door, Debbie turned to look, a satisfied look on her face when she watched Michael walking in with Ethan, both boys attentive on the other. "Ahhh. It's such moments like these that makes me realize everything always works out. I knew they belonged together... and now, it's all coming together for them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking up, Carl nodded in understanding. "Indeed it is. Although, do your son a favor and don't rub his nose in it. I doubt he's ready for any form of 'I told you so', no matter how lovingly conveyed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie stood from the booth, her sights on greeting her son. "Hmmmph..." she snorted. "As if I would ever do that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Carl watched as Debbie moved towards Michael and Ethan, instantly wondering how long it would take for her to say something that offended Michael's sensibilities. In his experience, it never took long with this outspoken redhead. Despite her brashness, and tendency of interfering, he loved her to pieces. He wouldn't change her for anything in the world.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stretched in his bed, a smile of contentment on his face. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room, suddenly realizing it wasn't his room at all. The past few days had went by so quickly. They had been the happiest of his life. It was as if a beast had been unleashed in Brian. The older, and utterly beautiful brunet had been at him - morning, noon, and night. When he hadn't been, it had just been due to eating, getting cleaned up... and then, the subsequent rounds commencing. He wasn't complaining at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian?" he called out, as he slid from the bed, slipping into some shorts and a clean t-shirt. He knocked on the bathroom door, slightly surprised to find it empty. Brian hadn't left his side for the past few days. He wondered where he could have went all of a sudden. Brushing his hair, and then his teeth, Justin exited the bathroom, and moved toward the stairs... one goal in mind. Finding Brian. He almost felt pathetic. They had known each other for such a short time, and already, Brian dominated his every thought. He should be focused on the nightmare that had caused his flight, and he had been... at least, until he had met Brian Kinney. From that moment on, everything else had ceased to exist. Perhaps now that he had indulged in his passion for Brian, he could not regain his focus. No matter how idyllic life seemed to be for him at Brian's isolated beach house, one truth remained - he was wanted by the law, and they wouldn't stop until they captured him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Making his way downstairs, he stepped into the kitchen, a smile on his face as he watched Emmett bustlng about. "Good morning, Emmett."  
  
  
  
  
  
Clearly not hearing Justin's entrance, Emmett shrieked, and barely managed to maintain his grasp on the dishes he was placing in the cupboard. Turning around, he placed his hand on his chest, his breathing becoming accelerated. "I didn't hear you come in. You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Frowning, finding his reaction to be a bit extreme, Justin murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Biting at his lip uncertainly, Justin found himself asking, "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett regained his breath, cackling in delight. "Certainly not. After all, you are a guest. I'm just cleaning up a bit while the house is quiet. I find the morning is best for getting things done."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quiet as in Brian wasn't home? Now, that would be odd. He hadn't left since his arrival. "Uhhhh, where's Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh... he had to go out. In fact, he took the car, so I know it had to be of some distance. Locally, he always walks everywhere."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see." Justin sighed, hating how much he missed him already, yet knowing the distance could be a good thing. He really needed to get his head together, and figure out how to clear his name. "Any idea when he'll be home?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Emmett turned back to his work, an amused expression on his face. Someone had it bad, and the best part was in knowing Brian as he did, he knew the feeling was fully reciprocated. "Not for sure... however, he did say he'd be back in time for dinner, and to make sure you stay inside the house."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby. I realize I can't go running around outside in the daytime - whether I'd like to or not."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think Brian sees you as a baby." Tilting his head to the side, he considered Justin closely. "Although, in age and experience you are that. That's not the point, though. I've known Brian for a long time, Justin. Whatever he's doing today has something to do with your problems. I'd swear to it. That being said, Brian cares about you - a lot. With him in your corner, this will be over before you know it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope so," Justin whispered, his eyes lifting to meet Emmett's concerned, yet warm gaze. "You care about him a lot yourself. I may be young... but, that's clear to see."  
  
  
  
  
  
Drying his hands on the dish towel hanging nearby, Emmett turned and leaned his back against the cupboards. "I can't deny that; I wouldn't even want to. We've been through a lot over the years. Brian isn't this emotionless asshole he attempts to project to the world." Smirking knowingly, Emmett continued, "I think you've already realized that for yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Blushing, all Justin could do was nod in his complete agreement. "Uhhhh, I think I'll get a shower, and use the laptop Brian let me borrow. I'll talk to you later."

 

 

"Okay, baby." Emmett grinned, not a doubt in his mind he had embarrassed the innocent young man. In afterthought, he called out, "Can I fix you something to eat?"

  
  
  
  
"No. I'll be back down later. I'm not really hungry right now." Justin frowned as he thought about that. Him not being hungry wasn't normal at all. He decided it was the stress that followed him, and not for any other reason. He worried what Brian could be doing in his behalf... and, without a doubt he worried about being found. All in all, he figured he had much to stress out about. A loss of appetite was the least of his worries.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian strode down the brightly lit hallway, his steps never faltering as voices called out for him to stop. He wasn't about to stop until he reached his destination. It amazed him that he had progressed this far; however, he had always been very persuasive with those of sub-standard intellect. It was sad to find that to be the case in this sort of establishment. He decided that Justin was much better off being gone from this unsavory town.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir!" the voice screeched from behind him. "You can't go in there. Only authorized visitors and personnel are permitted!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't pause to respond. He could hear the footsteps rushing from behind. A few more steps would have him inside. Once that happened, the pursuit would end. The man on the other side of the door would be afraid to threaten him... and that was exactly what he wanted. Pushing the door open, uncaring if the Chief was alone or not, Brian smiled maliciously at Jim Stockwell's look of outraged fury... even more satisfied as the color drained completely from his face in recognition.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kinney! What's the meaning of this? I could have you arrested!!" Stockwell spat out, instantly coming to his feet, his eyes bulging wildly, flecks of anger glittering in them as he glared at his incompetent staff. "How did he get past security, Patrice?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We tried to stop him, Chief Stockwell. I'm not sure how he got past security to get this far... but, I'll have him removed immediately..." she assured, turning to call out to the approaching officers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snickered as he watched the events unfolding. "I don't think you want that, Jim." In total boredom, he flicked an imaginary speck of dirt from his sleeve. "In fact, I'm sure your baby brother wouldn't want that to happen..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Grasping the edge of his desk, forcing himself not to lunge across it and pound the smugness from the offensive Brian Kinney's expression, he looked to his secretary, knowing he had no choice but to comply with Kinney's demands. "It's fine, Patrice. I know this man. He isn't dangerous."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyeing the brash newcomer warily, Patrice answered, "If you say so, Sir. Call me if you need anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes as he watched her making her retreat, finding himself even more pleased with himself at having found the time to research Justin's roots a bit more closely. Initially, he hadn't made the connection; however, once the lust that had been dulling his brain finally allowed him to function again, he had immediately realized that Justin was from Stockwell's town. That in itself had raised all sorts of alarms in him... and a recollection of the past. There was no way in hell he would allow Stockwell to persecute Justin on the grounds of his sexual orientation. That message would be firmly established - here and now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Kinney?" Stockwell barked, instinctively knowing nothing good would come from this meeting - at least, not for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alone at last..." Brian drawled mockingly. Moving to close the door behind the secretary that had quite purposely left it open, Brian twisted the knife a bit deeper. "Tell me, Jim... how is your dear, baby brother these days? I haven't seen him since the night you walked in on me plowing his tight little virgin ass..."  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Surprised much? Exactly what is Brian's plan? Only time will tell. I am hoping to wrap this one up in about 3-4 more chapters. Hang in there. All should start coming together for poor Justin soon. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!_**

 

 


	15. A Meeting With Surprises

Jim Stockwell felt his hand quivering as the rage consumed him. How he hated this man. Why had he shown up now? Brian Kinney was a memory he had long ago propelled to the back of his mind. Gone, but not quite forgotten. He was a grim reminder that he couldn't always be the one in control. What he had once viewed as the perfect life and family had been sullied by his brother's depraved relationship with Kinney. He had forced an end to that alliance; however, in the end, he hated them both. Something else that he blamed on Brian Kinney. For now, though, he just wanted him gone. "You disgust me, Kinney. If you are here to rehash the past - I will throw you out on your ass!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian crossed his arms in front of him, his pose the definition of boredom. He wasn't the least bit intimidated, what was even better - the corrupt Chief Stockwell knew that. There was no way he intended for Stockwell's bigotry to factor into Justin's case. Despite the evidence they had - all of which he concluded to be highly circumstantial and false - he would gain Stockwell's cooperation. He wouldn't be leaving here until he was assured of that. "Jimmy, I'm surprised by your rudeness." Brian's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's been years. Isn't it time to put the past where it belongs?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing himself to maintain a safe distance from this man he abhorred, Stockwell continued to glare at Brian, keeping his breath even and regulated the most challenging part of all. "That's easy for you to say! My family was destroyed when you seduced my younger brother into your revolting lifestyle. Now, I have no brother - all thanks to you. Put it in the past. Right. I don't see that happening."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lowering his frame into the seat across from the Chief's desk, Brian shrugged in blatant disinterest at Stockwell's bitter retort, in his mind, thinking this meeting was going exactly as he'd expected. "Poor disillusioned Jimmy. It must have been painful watching me sticking to your little brother. Let me assure you of one thing, though. Not much seducing was involved; he was the same as others before him." Brian paused for effect, knowing it would only further enrage Stockwell. He was fine with that. Keeping him off balance was to his advantage. "I saw him; I wanted him. Therefore, I took him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You disgust me!" Stockwell hissed. "You ruined my brother's life. I had him in therapy for months... trying to cure him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cure him?" Brian sneered. "It's not a fucking illness. Of course, homophobic pricks like you never understand. It's a way of life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you say..." he growled, rage toward this man that he held personally responsible, continuing to boil to the surface. "It no longer matters. All that does is that my brother is far gone from here... and away from your poison."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled condescendingly, at this moment, ready to move beyond this subject. "Well then, it's a good thing I taught him a few things." At Jim Stockwell's gasp of indignation, Brian moved ahead to the real purpose of his visit. "I didn't come here to reminisce about the past with you. I am much more interested in current events."  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring back at Kinney in suspicion, Jim found himself asking, "Exactly what does that mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nonchalantly, Brian answered, "I've been following your local news. I must confess that I find this case against the runaway teen more than a little disturbing." His bland tone transformed into one filled with ice. "Especially in this close-minded town..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss any current cases with you, Kinney." His eyes narrowed sharply on the man that he sensed was highly interested in a case that should have nothing to do with him. "What's your interest in the Taylor kid? I'll remind you that a warrant is out for his arrest. If you know anything - you are obligated to turn that information into the authorities."  
  
  
  
  
  
Affixing a blank expression on his face, knowing his blasé attitude provoked Stockwell more than anything else, he continued on, hopeful that the irrational chief would reveal far more than he intended. "My interests are extremely broad; you should know that, Jim. And... regarding your laws, I couldn't give a fuck about them. Perhaps I would respect them more, if not maintained by such corrupt individuals."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My department is NOT corrupt! Get the fuck out of my office, Kinney. You don't belong here!" Feeling the veins popping in the side of his head, he knew he needed to end this pointless meeting soon. Kinney provoked him with too much ease. He needed to compose himself before he said or did too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled benignly. "Okay, I'll amend that statement. Perhaps your department - as a whole - isn't corrupt. However, that ends once the top of the ranks are reached." In an instant the playful and provoking banter came to an end, Brian became all about making his point. "I'll make myself clear, Chief..." he ominously sneered. "Play fair with this kid, or I will reveal everything I know about the dirty little family secret you wish to conceal."  
  
  
  
  
  
Abruptly standing to his feet, Stockwell moved around his desk, his rage now boiling to the surface. "Are you threatening me, Kinney? ME!? I strongly suggest you back down now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A mocking laugh followed. As much as he would love to brawl with the unscrupulous Chief of Police, he also knew that wasn't the tactic that best served Justin. And... helping that hot, and utterly special little blond was all that mattered to him. Standing to his feet, he moved into Stockwell's personal space, eyeballing him coldly, unwilling to relent regardless of the consequences. "I don't back down, Stockwell. You should know that! I have said all I need to say about this matter - the rest is up to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignoring the sudden tapping at his door, Stockwell demanded, "What is your connection to Justin Taylor? Are you harboring him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"None of your fucking business." His eyes narrowed into tiny, barely visible slits. "Do right by this kid, or everything you want to keep hidden will become public knowledge. Now, as I don't give a fuck about my reputation, I think you know I speak the truth."  
  
  
  
  
  
The knock came again, this time louder. Fuck! Where was Patrice? "Just a damned minute!" He moved to the door, his hand pulling at it harshly, he turned his back to it, as he yelled at Brian. "If the kid is guilty, I will be coming at him with everything I've got. Now... get the fuck out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes were full of fire as he watched Stockwell retreating. He knew the reaction well. Stockwell knew Justin was innocent; he was merely stalling for time. His gaze focused more on the newcomer, while in the back of his mind he questioned his decision in coming here. He had shaken Stockwell, and given him much more to think about; however, he had revealed his interest in Justin. It wouldn't take long for Stockwell to have his beach house surrounded - even if under another jurisdiction. He had to get Justin out of there now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chief..." Carl began urgently. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, there's been a break in the case. I need to speak to you now---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncaring of the impropriety of addressing this matter in the presence of a civilian, Stockwell turned and snapped at Carl, "The only thing I want to hear is that you have Justin Taylor in custody!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's lips pressed together at the savagery, and virtual hatred pouring from Stockwell. Justin was innocent. It should be apparent to everyone, even a homophobic asshole like Jim Stockwell. He remained silent, hoping to get as much information as he could... before Stockwell remembered himself and completed the act of throwing him out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not exactly, Sir. We've called off the search." Carl looked nervously behind the Chief, knowing he shouldn't be speaking of this openly. "Uhhh, can we speak privately, Sir? These are very sensitive matters."  
  
  
  
  
  
Stockwell waved his hand, uncaring of how he now broke even more procedures. If it was new evidence that led to Justin Taylor's vindication, he would rather have Kinney off of his back, and out of his life - again. "Just spit it out, Carl."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, yet, knowing he had to follow Stockwell's directive, Carl told him, "The Hobbs boy has changed his statement. He has implicated his father in the crime."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!?" he exploded. "That's impossible! Chris Hobbs would never assault anyone - most especially his own son."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gasped from behind them. Was he hearing what he thought he was? Fuck. It could all be over... just like that?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've asked for an APB on Chris Hobbs, Sr." Knowing in his gut that they were finally on the right track, Carl told the rest of what he'd discovered. "I think Hobbs had some warning. He isn't at his office, or his residence. I think he's on the run now too. And... with the money he has, he won't be easy to find."  
  
  
  
  
  
With that statement, Brian's silence ended. "I'm warning you now, Stockwell - if that madman finds his way to Justin... I will come back here and kill you myself!" His eyes flickered over the both of them as he pushed his way through them. He turned once he crossed the threshold. "For once - do your fucking job!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl swallowed awkwardly as the stranger passed through. "Chief, do you want me to detain that man? He just threatened you---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. Let him go. However, we are going to end this case today - before any further scandal infects my town..." He moved back to his desk, his hand reaching for his cell phone. Sifting through his contacts, he wasn't the least bit surprised when the call went directly to Voicemail. "Chris, it's Jim here. I got a fresh lead on the Taylor kid today. He's just a few hours away further South at those secluded beach houses. I'm calling it in now. They should have him back here soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"S-Sir..." Carl sputtered, unable to believe what Stockwell was doing. Hell! What if Hobbs managed to get to Justin first? Or... was that Stockwell's plan? "The kid is cleared. The warrant has been cancelled."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We know that, but, Chris doesn't. This is the only chance of luring him out and ending this quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl thought about it, and couldn't find anything good about the plan. "Chief, wouldn't Hobbs have left his cell phone behind? He can be traced through it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If he was thinking clearly - yes. However, remember this - Chris Hobbs isn't a career criminal. If he did this - it was a crime of passion. Given a chance - he will want to get his hands on the kid he blames for it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So... you're setting Justin Taylor up without any kind of warning." Carl shook his head, as he thought of his own repercussions. Debbie was going to fucking kill him. And... if she didn't, he had the feeling the man that had left here so incensed just might finish the job.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_A/N: Okay... this was a cliffhanger; however, one that I will fix. I am taking suggestions on this one. I plan to wrap this one up in just two more chapters. Would you like me to finish this one, or keep on my rotating writing schedule? I am inclined to skip the order just to get this completed... but, I will accept input on that. Thanks for reading, and your comments. They are much appreciated! :)_ **

 


	16. The End of the Road

Justin dubiously looked down at the fake I.D, realizing the irony of what he now held in his hands. As he was admitted through airport security, he shook his head as he recognized that he was now breaking the law. He hadn't truly broken any laws before his flight from the 'supposed' justice in his hometown, and if Emmett's information was correct - which being that it came from Brian, he didn't doubt it for a moment... his innocence had been established. As he walked through the airport, and into the lounge of their airline, his eyes searched for the most isolated section, anxious to ask Emmett all the questions that had plagued him during the long taxi ride to the airport. "Okay, Em. Can we talk now?"

 

Looking around only slightly anxious, knowing that Brian wouldn't make this flight, Emmett turned to his young travelling companion with a nervous smile on his face. "Of course, baby. What did you want to talk about?"

 

"Uhhhh... well, you rushed me out of the house so fast - that in itself was surprising. Brian has been so insistent about me staying hidden." Justin managed to keep his voice lowered, despite his own confusion, knowing that was the best possible course of action for him.

 

"Well, there was a change - and one for the better." Emmett pulled Justin away from nearby passengers, and to an even more secluded location. "I'll tell you what I know... but, if people come near us, I'll have to stop. I don't want anyone to overhear it - for your own protection."

 

Nodding, Justin answered back, "Yeah, I understand. So, on the rush here, you said Chris changed his story? I guess that's where I'm most confused. If he told the truth, why am I running again? And... with a false name, and passport."

 

Emmett looked around cautiously, slightly tensing when he heard the first boarding call. "We don't have much time. Our flight is beginning to board. Brian had the ID made in the case of emergency, long before he left today." A softer, more relaxed look entered Emmett's eyes. "Brian never doubted your innocence, nor did I; however, he was prepared to protect you no matter what it took. You've scored quite the hard catch here, Justin."

 

Justin flushed. It wasn't the first time Emmett had made such a reference. "I know I don't need to tell you how special Brian is... but, I want you to know this - Brian is important to me. I don't understand it; I just know that's how it is."

 

A dreamy sigh slid through Emmett's lips. "Sometimes love happens when you least expect it. I've hoped Brian would find it; I can't tell you how long I've wanted that for him. And... I think he's found that now."

 

His attention became distracted by the second announcement for their flight to Paris. "I guess we need to go. Uhhh, can you at least tell me why we're running now?"

 

"The man that attacked his son and set you up has gone missing. Brian, along with the authorities, believe that he could be hunting you."

 

"Chris' dad?" Justin whispered as they began walking in the direction where their plane was now boarding passengers. "Why me?"

 

Emmett shrugged. "Psychotics never need a good reason. Brian thinks it's a matter of revenge, and blaming you for everything." He kept his mouth shut about how Brian was laying a trap at his home for the elder Hobbs, knowing that Justin would possibly flee the airport if he knew Brian was placing his own life in danger. As it was, he would worry enough about his good friend; however, he knew the futility in attempting to change his mind. Whether spoken or not, Brian loved Justin. His actions today more than attested to that.

 

As they boarded the plane, and took their seats, Justin looked hopefully toward Emmett. "Will Brian be joining us in Paris?"

 

Smiling with far more confidence than he actually possessed, Emmett told his young traveling companion, "Yes, I know he will." Emmett looked out the window as the remaining passengers boarded, silently saying a little prayer - something he rarely found himself doing. Please, God - bring him back safely. These two need each other so much.

 

 

Brian held the binoculars to his eyes, watchful for the man he knew was waiting inside his home. Hobbs had the jump on him. In all likelihood, the not-so helpful Chief Stockwell had alerted his dear friend to the fact that Justin had been in hiding in his home. Knowing that he wasn't watching alone, and that law enforcement were surrounding his home in wait, was the only thing that held him back from charging inside and confronting the man that had so viciously attacked his own son - and mentally tormented the beautiful blond that had suddenly became everything to him.

 

He smiled when he thought of where he had sent Justin - of all places... Paris. One of the most romantic cities in the world, filled with gawking tourists, would be the last place anyone would think to search. The fact that Justin was now in the clear wasn't the issue. At the end of his meeting with Stockwell, he had no way of knowing how much time he had. Realistically, he had known that Hobbs could get to his home before he did - if he had already been heading in the right direction. Thankfully, a phone call was all that was needed. He had utilized great foresight in Justin's protection, knowing that at anytime his precious boy might need to take flight. He could have kept him within the country and not needing a passport; however, he wanted Justin far removed from Hobbs' reach. Paris would fulfill that quite nicely. And... reuniting with him in Paris filled him with all sorts of images - many of them bordering on graphic.

 

His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of movement by the hallway window, his mind unable to fathom such a man being so careless. Chris Hobbs, Sr. had certainly allowed his need for revenge to overshadow any shred of common sense. That would work to their advantage now. His presence here was basically unnecessary... but, he wouldn't go to Justin with partial closure. When he enclosed that beautiful boy in his arms, it would be to tell him it was completely over. He would be free to live and go wherever he wanted. At the end of the day, he hoped it would be with him. A harsh sigh escaped him, his ears barely taking in the police shouting for Hobbs to vacate the premises of his own accord. Now that he knew Justin's ordeal was reaching a much anticipated end, he fervently hoped it wouldn't signal the end for them.

 

He had never thought to find a man like Justin Taylor. After knowing, and to his own surprise - falling in love with him, he couldn't imagine a life without him in it. Fuck... how he hoped that didn't happen.

 

 

Justin tossed and turned in the luxurious bed. He couldn't sleep... and how he had tried. He wanted to be fresh and alert when Brian arrived. No matter how much he didn't understand the delay, and the need for sending him so far away - in his heart, he knew Brian would be here soon. Nothing else was remotely acceptable. Growling in frustration, knowing he would only agitate himself even further, Justin kicked the silken coverlets from his body, and padded onto the balcony dressed only in his snug boxers, his eyes only half-admiring the beauty of Paris. It was a remarkable sight for certain... but, without Brian, the beautiful sights before him were pale and lifeless.

 

It was amazing how much his life had changed in such a short span of time. Before his unwanted adventure, everything had been about discovering what he wanted to do with his life - and finding a way to make his dreams come true. Now, his dreams were much different. Brian - pure and simple. They started and ended with him. Anything that happened along with that dream would only be icing on the cake. He gripped the railing as his eyes settled on the beautiful sight of the Eiffel Tower, wishing with all that he had within him that Brian would soon be sharing it with him. His back only slightly tensed when he heard the roughened breathing from behind him. He smiled as he realized his dream was about to be fulfilled.

 

"Truly an awe inspiring sight... but, the sight of you is equally as moving..."

 

Turning his back on the spectacular view, Justin cast a beaming smile in Brian's direction. "I doubt any Chamber of Commerce would place that notice in their travel brochures---"

 

Brian rolled his lips under, unable to still the smile that more than spread across his mouth, in this moment knowing he had more than met his match in this younger man - in essence, knowing he had found the one person that could make his life complete. "Even now, I get sass."

 

Justin crinkled his nose. "Would you want me any other way?"

 

A serious look came over his face, his comfort with his feelings only deepening. "I'll take you anyway I can get you." He took a few steps closer. "All that matters is that I have you."

 

Uncertainly flickered on Justin's face... the questions in his mind needing immediate answers. "For tonight, tomorrow... or more?"

 

Brian's heart thundered in his chest. "Tonight - without a doubt; however, I want much more than a prolonged interlude." He leaned down and brushed his lips over the sumptuous lips, knowing he would never explore them enough. "I want it all."

 

"So do I..." Justin whispered. His heart in his eyes, he croaked out, "I - I was afraid after this was over, you would send me back home... with nothing but a pleasant memory."

 

"Perhaps I thought that too - for a brief instant. I can assure you, I didn't think that way for very long." Brian took in a deep breath before releasing it. "I want you, Justin Taylor. Not just for tonight, but forever."

 

"I love you..." Justin whimpered. "You've changed my life. And, I don't just mean your protection. It's so much more than that. I didn't know what was real. Now... I do. If that makes any sense at all."

 

"It makes perfect sense... and exactly how I feel too." Brian wrapped his arms tightly around his precious gift... for that was exactly how he saw him. Disaster had brought them together, but, love would keep them together. He would cherish this gift forever.

 

END

__

_**A/N: Forgive me, my dear readers. I didn't end this one with my standard smutty reunion. I just didn't feel it be where I wanted to take them at the end of this journey. This was more of a fluffy story, and a bit of a departure for me - that is much of why I ended it more prematurely than I probably needed to. I will leave it to the imagination how everything worked out for the rest of the gang... but, I think we know they all had a happy ending. Until next time - thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!! :)** _


End file.
